My Heart To The Light
by Minachan the Neko
Summary: Diana's mother visits her after all this confusing drama has happened. Defying her mother, Diana stays in Tortal to become their knight, even after she finds out about Soso. Will Sosonokatsu and Diana declare themselves as mates? Last chapter, complete!
1. Prologue: Finally Back

**Disclaimer**: Tamora Pierce owns the Tortal crew is, but my characters I do control.

**A/N:** Hello everybody. I'm Minachan the Neko and this is another of my brilliant stories. Only this time, it's on Internet, not paper. I have a few things to state. _Blah blah_ means that a person is thinking or remembering, "Blah blah" means that someone is talking. It will be like that for all of the chapters and this is the only time I'm saying this. Get it? Got it? Good.

* * *

_Prologue: Finally Back_

It's been awhile since my return. Everything's changed. The land is more docile. Someone has firm control over it. It seems like the lands themselves have changed, expanded... More crops have been planted; there is less wilderness now. Not all people are warrior type anymore- Most of them are now farmers.

Sometimes I wish that my father wasn't a youkai lord of the Yamani Isles. A hidden lord, but a lord never the less. With him as an immortal and my mother as a hanyou, or among these people's terms, a half-breed, I have to wear specially made boots to hide my pawed feet and gloves to hide my silver claws.

I wrap my tail around my waist, as if it was the pelt of an animal that I made into a belt. I could control my youkai side enough to keep my hair black and my ears human; also to hide my special markings, considering my rank among my people. I wasn't fortunate enough to keep my eyes human, or my fangs normal, but luckily I grew my bangs down far enough to hide my cat-slit eyes from probing looks.

There was one good thing I could say about my demon blood, my body was considered perfect among humans. It permitted me to easily blend with the lords and others on the lands, gaining the latest gossip. Peasants are easier to fool than lords and ladies, noblemen and noblewomen. My _palace_ masters and mistresses would be a great deal harder to fool than the lords and ladies of these lands.

I look to my companions. They too, are part human, like me. Well, that is except for one. My eldest brother is full youkai. His mother had died and mine had taken her place. He, of course, understood our father's position and raised me whilst out father was about our lands.

"_Mitsuo, where is daddy?"_

"_I do not know Diana. Maybe he went out to survey the lands again."_

"_What is s-s-survey?"_

_His face had that faraway look, the look got when he was thinking. I stacked the marked blocks as I was taught and started a game of Mahjongg until he spoke again. I was only five and he was sixteen. I always thought that he looked for an answer, but it was quite opposite really. He only looked for a way to explain my _question's_ answer in a way I would understand._

"_To survey something is to watch something, then take notes of it. Now put that game away. It is time for your training."_

_Sighing, I did as he said and followed him out of the castle and into the courtyard. Other children were out there. They had their katana shaped sticks out already. I rolled my eyes; it was time for another lesson in my samurai training._

"Let's go."

My brother's voice breaks me from my state of remembrance. Kicking my white and black mare into a trot, I get behind my brother, my companions falling in line behind me. My horse snorted and shook her black tipped mane while swishing the black tip of her tail to and fro in nervousness. She hates big cities.

We travel into the heart of the city, to their capital. That's where the palace lies. We've already passed on all rumors to my father. Now he wants us to go there and renew our old treaty with their king and queen. My mother also wishes that I see if they remember, and if not, remind them about our ancient treaty of the Cyans.

Too bad my brother would be leaving as soon as our father's treaty is renewed. As for me and the girls, well, we'll be staying behind, on my mother's orders, to become "Tortallian knights".

* * *

_**Translations:**_

Haku: white

Hanyou: half-breed

Inu: dog

Katana: a type of curved sword that Japanese samurai use, or in this case, Yamani samurai

Kimono: a Japanese out fit that girls wear

Kobudou: fighting in close combat with weapons

Obi: the tie around the middle of a kimono

Sakura: the blossoms of a tree

Sensu: a flip fan used in Japan

Youkai: demon

* * *

_**A/N:** Thank you for the name of this story and for the name of the hidden tribe of Carthak. Yep, that's where her mother is from. They live very near to the river. But their magic and the animals help hide it from mortal eyes. All of them there are hanyou, that's how they breed, with other hanyou._

_Anyhoo, please review. I need to know if the story is good so far or not. I used animals and legends from an anime manga (Japanese comic books) and put them in this story. The name of this series of manga is Inu Yasha, about a hanyou, a miko (priestess), a youkai exterminator and monk after a jewel called the Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls) and after a youkai named Naraku to kill._


	2. Chapter 1: The Garden

**Disclaimer**: Tamora Pierce may own her characters, but there's nothing she could do with mine.

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Garden_

Well, my brother's gone now, took the boys with him. The girls and I are to be pages soon. We have a few days of leisure until training begins. They say that in eight years, give or take, we will be knights. That is if we survive the training.

Once again I thank the gods and goddesses, that youkai years are different than human years. For every fifty human years, one youkai year passes. But because me and the five girls are one fourth human, we age one year every thirty seven point five human years. And lucky for us, they don't know that we're not completely human.

I leave my assigned room, locking it behind me as I was instructed to. I decide to follow my nose to the gardens, taking my demon cat with me. She's a breed of neko mata, a type of youkai feline that helps youkai exterminators do their job. Her breed, like all breeds of neko mata, has a lager form that she could transform into anytime she wished or I say, but she also had the power to control and transform into the elements as well as produce them.

She sits upon my shoulder as we admire the garden's beauty. They have my native trees mixed in with other trees foreign and native to this land. I choose a big, sturdy sakura tree and sit down beneath its shady branches.

I look down at my neko as she settles next to me. Her dark ruby eyes look up at me. They are known for their excellent intelligence, even when they're kittens. I smile and gently pet her from nose tip to rump with my first two fingers. She's still a kitten after all. She wags her white tipped tails.

She looks as if I have taken my paints to her. She lays her little head upon tiny white paws and curls her two tails around her body, the very tips on her nose. Her stature was perfect. I take out my mini easel, paper, and ink set out of my pack and set them up on the grass in front of me.

I dip the smallest brush into the black inkwell. Gently, I outline me cat with ease of years of practice, including the leaves and petals fallen from the trees around her. The tricky part came next, but I could still do it better than most professional artists at home who've been doing this far longer than I. It is because of my unusual skill, I am to expertly use my glaive and katana.

Taking a bigger brush, I dip it into the coal black inkwell. I begin the painful process of thickening the lines of the insides of the drawings. I look at it when I finish and make the most difficult decision about the picture; colored or black and white. The mood is perfect, so I color it in with my other colors. When I finish it, I blow gently upon it to help speed the drying process.

When it was dry, I set it aside in my little glass case with my other pictures to keep clean and from blowing away in the wind. I have other pictures I did of this land within the glass case too; of animals standing, sleeping, and even in mid step or mid jump. There were landscapes within it as well.

I decide to create yet another picture. I begin the complicated procedure over again, but this time of the trees and the sunset light. The trees in bloom within the garden are beautiful. There are a variety of trees within this royal plot. Sakura and cherries are just two types within this expansive garden; the others I cannot pronounce, or even know the names of. The twilight was perfect. I painted the whole scene before night had fallen upon me.

As I finish blowing the painting dry, a wind picked up. It blew my picture out of my hands and deep up into a tree behind me. My frustration and temper started to rise. All that art and time, for what? For nothing, that's what.

"Damn it! Why'd the wind pick up _now?_ Stupid piece of shit. I'm going to whip the damn thing around and throw it a good way away. _Then_ I'll show it!"

I curse in my native tongue. Hurrying, I packed my utensils and easel back into my bag. I thank the gods that my pack was water proofed with unfading magic that would last forever. I put the bag on my back.

_How did this storm rise up so fast anyways? There weren't any clouds within the sky when I was painting. It just... appeared out of nowhere. Someone must really dislike me up there!_

"Sakura. Lets go girl!"

The neko mata leapt into my kimono and stuck her out of the top to look out at the storm before popping back in. I take my out my kobudou sensu from my obi and open it. It will help protect my head from the big, fat rain drops that were pouring down hard. I step out into the rain.

3rd Person POV

A boy was watching Diana from a tree diagonally behind her. He was a full-blooded inu youkai that everyone who wasn't knew to the castle knew about. Nobody messed with him. Rumors spread that he was cold, unfeeling and emotionless.

Diana chose a tree close by that he usually sat in, but for some unknown reason to him, he went to a different tree. He could tell from her aura and scent that she was youkai, if not, then at least part youkai. All he could see was her extremely long black hair and an occasional hand or arm. But he could see her paintings he thought were beautiful. He liked to admire fine art. He watched her through the antagonizing process of the painting.

Just as she finished drying her last piece, a gust of wind blew the landscaping from her hands. At that point he was trying to ignore her, so he didn't notice the flying piece of paper. It smacked him in the face. He instinctively jerked it from his face. Looking down, he noticed that it was her painting. He unknowingly folded the paper up neatly and put it inside his shirt.

He jumped down just as she stepped into the rain. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, he rushed at her. Sweeping her up into his arms, he took off at full speed in the direction she came from. He did not slow down a tad bit, running faster than any horse's gallop, until he came to the hallway her scent came from. He found the room that had her scent the strongest within, put her down in front of the door and disappeared.

Diana's POV

All of a sudden hands gripped my waist and I was lifted into someone's arms. I automatically closed my eyes as tight as I could. The feel of his speed was incredible. I could tell that he was male and youkai by his scent, well and his body. I chose not to try to get away, even if I did, it would be for only a second; he could catch me in a blink of an eye, that also included blocking any attack I might throw at him, or counter it. Which ever he chose.

I feel no other rain drops on my already soaked body, even if they were hitting me, I was too numb to feel them right about now. But I've learned to push cold and pain out of my mind for an amount in my training. I was always considered weaker because I wasn't a complete youkai and even more so because I was a girl, so I pushed pain away while the other full-blooded were howling in it.

We get to the covered hallway. I expect to be put down now. Only he doesn't. I know he's going by scent alone now because he slows down and hesitates sometimes. I look up at my... captor? He's beautiful. I shouldn't have kept my eyes closed during the run, because I'm sure regretting' it now.

His hair is a silky white, so I automatically know that he's a haku inu youkai. The markings that I could see on the sides of his face that I could see. There were three connecting stripes, or one stripe splitting into three. The bottom one is the longest; tracing his jaw line, the middle one two-thirds that sizes; in the middle of his cheeks, and the top one-third the size of the bottom one; stopping when it touched the top of his cheekbone.

He looked down at me, sensing my stare. Our eyes meet and it seems as if we were the only ones. No world, no other people, just emptiness with us floating there. Our orbs stayed connected for a few seconds only. My dark green to his light gold. He broke contact first, forcing his gaze back out in front of us.

I saw his marking on his forehead though. A white circle with a angel wing on the sides of it, not touching. Mine was similar, only that it was a white oval with one white angel wing on one side with one black dragon wing on the other. I only know of one place, or peoples, that has his markings, as only one place, or peoples, that have mine.

There were thirty-six youkai tribes among the Yamani Isles. Twelve belonging to The Dark, twelve to The Light, and the last twelve belonging to The Night. The Dark royalty had a black circle with a black dragon wing on each side. The Light royalty had a white circle with a white angel wing on each side. The Night royalty had a white oval with one white angel wing on one side and a black dragon wing on the other.

It just confirmed my guess about him being the heir to the throne of The Light. He gets his side stripes from his mother, leader of the head tribe of The Light, Howl's Bright. He gets his forehead sigma from his father, king of The Light.

He is what my father says is "_The Enemy"._ For hundreds of years The Light and The Night have been at war with each other, but the war between The Dark and both has been going on forever. Well not for ever, just longer than I or anybody else knows.

All of a sudden he just puts me down. Without a word, he just disappears into the rain.

_Who was that, um, guy? And why didn't he say anything?_

Thoroughly confused, I whisper a thank you into the night and turned around and unlocked my door. After I open my door, Sakura leaps out of my kimono and onto my bed. Just as I was about to step into my room, arms snake around my waste _again_. A small yelp escaped from my lips, but it wasn't very loud. The arms pull me into a tight embrace.

"Your welcome." Comes the silky, monotone voice in my ear. A shiver went down my spine. A light kiss on my neck where it met jawbone, was set. Then a small nip was felt and he was gone, just as suddenly as he was there. Unseen into the darkness... Again!

_Who is this mystery man? And what does he want with me?_

With those as my last thoughts while I stared into the rain pouring night, I enter my room and lock the door. I strip from my soaking kimono and into my silky pants that flared out at the bottom and silk tank top. They were both black with the trimming, straps, and pants tie in bright red.

* * *

**Translations:**

Haku: white

Hanyou: half-breed

Inu: dog

Katana: a type of curved sword that Japanese samurai use, or in this case, Yamani samurai

Kimono: a Japanese out fit that girls wear

Kobudou: fighting in close combat with weapons

Obi: the tie around the middle of a kimono

Sakura: the blossoms of a tree

Sensu: a flip fan used in Japan

Youkai: demon

* * *

**A/N:** I wish to personally thank The Midnight Line for the title name of this story and DestinyHunter for naming Leannah's people. Thanks guys. I look forward for your other reviews.

Anyhoo, please review. I want to know if you like this story. If not, what to change about it and if I have any errors that you want fixed. I'll update A.S.A.P.


	3. Chapter 2: Guide

_**Disclaimer**: Tamora Pierce owns the Tortal crew is, but my characters I do control._

_**A/N**: Here's the second chapter. I hope that you like it.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2: Guide**_

I awake in the morning before the sun rises. At first I lie there and stare at the ceiling. I then get out of bed, stretching and yawning. I pop my back and neck and then do some warm up exercises. When I finish, I crack my knuckles and get my katanas off the wall. Unsheathing them, I hold them both flat out on each pointer finger just beneath the handles and stare at the letterings, "To my darling little sister. I will always love you." _I will make you proud sister. And avenge your death one of these days._

I then toss the blades into the air and catch them handle first. I rake my brain and choose to do a difficult pattern my dead eldest sister taught me. The dance ended with me resheathing my sword and bowing on one leg behind me for two minutes.

I put my blade away and get down my glaive. Glaive dancing is a lot harder than katana dancing. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Slowly my eyes open at the same pace as my breathing. I then take a stance and start the first dance out slowly and speeding up. The dance isn't very long, but it takes tricky footing. I speed it up until my body is a blur. Humans may not be able to follow my moves, but another youkai-blooded person could, a little bit, unless he/she was full blood; then they could follow my every move. Nearing the end, I close the dance by slowing down.

I do other dances too. All of the dances I knew. Basic or advance, I didn't care. Some started out slowly, ending either slow or fast while other started out fast, ending fast or slow. All of the dances seemed the same to me while I was acting them, but watching, they looked different, which they were. My sister's death four days before hand was still an open wound upon my heart.

Finished with my practicing, I put my weapons away. I open my door and get the hot water by it, and pour the water into my bathtub. I then strip out my nightgown and into my warm bath. I finish my bath and get out. I then grab the fluffy towel and dry off. Sighing, I get into another of my kimonos, but this time, a bit warmer one. I check my bags and refill my inkwells. Lifting it onto my back, I call Sakura to my shoulder.

For short I call my neko mata Sakura but I named her Gin Sakura because of her silver sakura shaped stop on her black rump. Her little white feet were a comfort on my shoulder, as was her tail draped around the back on my shoulders and neck. Putting my thigh length mane into a midbun, with a pony tail coming out of the middle of it, trailing down to my lower back, I walk out my room door.

All of the soon-to-be pages were all lined up, quite close to my door too. I look at Sakura and she mewed. Shrugging to her, I lock my door and get into line as well. My five companions come out of their rooms and get in line as well, after seeing me in it.

To my surprise, our instructor was female. Kel was her name, or what she preferred to be called. She had a kind tolerance, but no nonsense air about her. Just the very aura around her demanded respect, even if you didn't know all of what she had accomplished.

"Alright, now listen up. I want guides for all of the new kids... and no discriminating between sexes. Now peoples."

She will be with us for our eight years, us new comers that is. Then she will be resigning, allowing someone else to teach for eight years. That was the new law at the castle. Each knight was randomly chosen and what ever order that was, they teach. Then the next spirit crusher came and took their place. Four names were chosen out of every year of knighting.

Lady Knight Alanna was assistant instructor, which meant that she would take up the position of master instructor when Lady Knight Keladry's term was up. I felt sorry for those who would have _her_ as their sensai.

"Alex Mandermin. Who's to be her guide until she knows her way around?"

One of the girls from my company stepped forward, arrogantly I should say, so that everyone could see who she was. Just because she was within my company doesn't make us friends. She had her hair in two buns on her head with hair hanging out of them. 'Copy cat bitch.' Just because she's in my company doesn't make us friends. If anything, we're rivals or archenemies, whichever you prefer. Her eyes were painted purple and lips red. She preferred to that fake, cheap stuff. I prefer natural beauty.

Four boys immediately step forward and begin pushing and shoving eachother. I roll my eyes as Alex smirks at me. When I look back at her, she's glaring at me.

"I heard of an Alex who became a knight here... He bacame a corrupted knight and rose up against the king. Lady Knight Alanna killed him. Becareful, your name brings bad luck and the same might happen to you, only Alanna won't kill you…" I said in a low voice that only someone with youkai blood could only here me.

Alex's eyes widened a little in surprise. She then flipped her head away from me and looked at the instructor, who was breaking the boys up. My two friends held back their laughter with a snort of amusement.

"A different person, please volunteer to be Alex's guide."

A kinda cute boy stepped forward, before any more did the instructor declared him as Alex's guide before another fight could break out. The other boys were sent to her office so that latter, she could find a decent punishment for them.

"Who would like to be Emily Catchet's guide?"

She was a pretty thing, but kinda stupid, blonde. She was Alex's friend, or in the posse that followed her around back home. She was really slow at getting jokes and made up the stupidest comebacks that Alex would even give her "_The Look_". But I had to say, she had her bright moments sometimes when she would think up something brilliant, which Alex would immediately claim as her own.

A average looking boy stepped up and her was immediately chosen as her guide. It was obvious that it was now first come, first serve. I hoped that by the time she called my name, the wouldn't be very many people left.

A few others were called up and got their guides, male and female, bothers and sisters, cousins and friends. Then one of my best friends, Adianna Stykes went up there and was paired up with yet another cute boy. Gods! When will they stop coming? This is nuts! It's getting ridiculous! Every other boy was cute or hot!

I shouldn't have thought that because my other best, Maelin Jakensons, came up next. A homely boy, and when I say that, I don't mean cute in any way at all, came up and was chosen as her guide.

'Oh... my... God! He's _ugly_!'

I heard a snicker and saw that Alex, Emily, and their guides were still there. They were seeing who we got as guides! Those conniving, scheming, devious bitches! I bet that they had something to do with this.

'_Ooooo_. Of all the uncoolest nerve!'

"And finally, who is to be Diana Haighla's Guide?"

I thank the goddess that these weren't our chosen life mates. It would just suck for Maelin. I heard the "_farts_" snicker from where they were standing because nobody stepped forward. I bet that they had something to do with this as well.

Just then, as some boy was about to timidly take a step up, a familiar scent reached my nose as my head snaps to the dark hallway. Guess who takes steps out. Yep people, it's the disappearing jerk that left just last night.

"I will take her '_as my bride_' under my wing and show her around."

"Are you sure Sosonokatsu?"

"Positive Lady Keladry."

'So my mystery boy _does_ have a name.'

I hear the '_rat pack_' gasp as the hunk of a man, leads me off. Yeah, that's going to be their new names. Me and my friends split up. That's the difference between Alex's rat pack and us, we're independent and without a leader and we all agree upon something before it is done.

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_Baka: idiot, fool, or stupid_

_Haku: white_

_Hanyou: half-breed_

_Inu: dog_

_Katana: a type of curved sword that Japanese samurai use, or in this case, Yamani samurai_

_Kimono: a Japanese out fit that girls wear_

_Kobudou: fighting in close combat with weapons_

_Obi: the sash around the middle of a kimono_

_Neko: cat_

_Sakura: the blossoms of a cherry tree_

_Sensai: a teacher or tutor_

_Sensu: a flip fan used in Japan_

_Youkai: demon

* * *

_

_**A/N**: Thank you for all of the reviews people. I look forward for the next ones. I will update the new chapters soon. I'm writing like crazy right now. I was hit with the idea train. You should've seen me the other night when the poem train hit me. I got fourteen poems in two days between school time and homework._


	4. Chapter 3: Confusion

**Disclaimer:** Tamora Pierce owns the Tortal crew is, but my characters I do control.

**A/N**: Well, here's the third chapter like I promise. Read it and review please. I would really enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Confusion_

I silently tag along behind Sosonokatsu and glare daggers into the back of his head. Every time he looked back, I was all happy and smiles, but as soon as he looked away, he was my living practice board again.

_How dare he. First he picks me up and carries me off! Then he grabs me around my waist and pulls me into an embrace, close into his nice, warm body- no! I will not think that! But- no, that's not all. Ohhh, no. That's not all. He had to KISS ME! Well at least it was on my neck. Maybe if he- NO! Stop thinking those things. Hey, you! Voice in my head, yeah, you. Get the hell out!_

"We're here."

His silky voice breaks my train of thoughts and mental ranting. I look up, only to be surrounded by beautiful paintings. There is a mixture of landscaping, skyscraping, still art, live art, animals, people and immortals. All are done by professionals. Unlike the artists at my lands, these people were better than I, and most likely human.

"It's beautiful! Thank you."

I glance at him and I see an emotion I haven't seen on anybody's face in a while. I rake my brain for a few seconds for the answer.

_Is it... pride I see in his eyes?_

I believed it was my imagination because it was gone so suddenly.

"I knew you would love it."

That startled me a little. "Have you been stalking me?"

That seemed to hurt his feelings a little, although I know not why. It could've just been my stupid imagination again; as was the pride. His face was like a mask again; no emotion at all, not even in his eyes.

He whirled on his heels and stormed out of the room and back out into the hallway. Suddenly I am angry. Nobody, I repeat, nooobody, walks out on me without finishing a conversation, walking out in the middle of it. _Who does he think he is? King of the world? Just because he was a prince gave him no right to treat me like this. I'm getting tired of it._ I stomp out after him.

"Why did you just leave like that? You could've said something ya know?"

He just walked on, as silent as ever. His attitude was lighting my fuse. First he's kind shows me the pictures. Then he whirls out of there like I slapped him in the face. Now he's giving me the could shoulder.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I grab his arm and twirl him around until he's facing my direction. He glared down at me. "I don't know what your problem is bub, but I don't like your attitude. Are you _listening_ to me?"

"My problem is my problem."

"Your acting like a woman on her moon cycle. Stop it and answer me correctly!"

This seems to piss him off. To my surprise, he grips my arms, just below my shoulders, hard, then slams me against a door to an unused room and shakes me once... _firmly,_ that left me quivering inside.

"Now listen here wench. Just stop talking. You're starting to get on my nerves and hurt my ears. All you've done so far is insult me. Don't push me over the edge."

"YOU OVER THE EDGE? YOU OVER THE EDGE? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK ME TO MY ROOM WITHOUT TELLING ME WHO YOU WERE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PULLED ME INTO YOUR ARMS! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KISSED ME, even if it was on my neck! THEN YOU JUST GO AND DISAPPEARED. YOU, YOU... UGH!"

He was as calm as ever. "You were in danger because I was there, so I left."

"IN DANGER! IN DANGER! YOU SAY I WAS I DANGER? HE SAYS I WAS IN DANGER! LIS-"

"Shut up."

My eyes just about fell out of my head. BOOM, there went the gunpowder barrel. "SHUT UP? SHUT UP? YOU JUST TOLD ME TO SHUT UP? I'LL SHOW YOU TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU COLD, UNFEELING BASTARD!"

"I am not unfeeling."

"SO YOU ADMIT TO BEING A COLD BASTARD!"

He caught my flying fist around my wrist. With his other hand, he caught my counter fist. He brought both into my chest, and then held them with one hand. His grip was strong. I tried to struggle out, but it was firm. He opened the door behind me. It was dark. There's furniture in there, but I could tell nobody used it, nor entered this room entered this room in quite a while. The scents within here were decades old.

I was about to start yelling again, but his mouth crashed onto mine in a heated kiss. All of the fight just went out of me, along with the tension and self control. My tail uncurled and my hybrid form came out. My hair turned into a silky, silver shade and my ears became pointed and furry. He put one hand on the nape of my neck and pulled me closer to him while wrapping his other arm around my waist.

Just as he started to take my kimono top off, he stopped. He breaks away and leaves the room. I stare at the door, totally dumbfounded. I regain my senses and my anger comes back ten fold.

_He's seducing me to gain his way? Oh, ho, ho. Now he's in for it. Two can play that game._

I hear a commotion on the other side of the door. At first I was confused. There was only a huge hallway on the other side of the door. I shake my head when I hear the shing of a sword being unsheathed. I rushed over to the door and crouched down, looking through the keyhole. (_A/N: "Curiosity killed the cat."_)

There were youkai with jet black hair attacking Sosonokatsu. All he had were claws and fangs to attack with while they had long katanas. They all kept at a patterned attack; one after another, the five would-be assassins attacked. All of a sudden, one of the assassins dashed up from somewhere behind and ran his sword through the stomach of Sosonokatsu.

"NO!"

I didn't know that the scream came from me until I rushed out of the room. I stood over Katsu's unconscious body; withdrawing and flipping open my fan. I bared my fangs and leapt at the ninja who's sword went through Katsu, and slit his throat with my kobudou sensu. I caught his katana before it fell and put my folded fan back into my obi all in one fluid moment.

I was back over Katsu within seconds. I then cock an eyebrow at the ninjas, which is a difficult feat when you're scowling at them. One ran at me. My mock worked on the baka. It was fighting with anger now, which was her fatal mistake. I inch to the side a little and she ran right past me. My sword went down through its heart as it went flying past and was instantly dead.

The other three ninja leapt through the portal I just noticed, which would count on how they got in here without alerting the guards. I heard the guards coming and surprisingly, my whole body became human at will; I wasn't able to do that earlier. Meaning that my paws were human feet now and hurting while in the boots _made_ for paws. Claws, fangs, and cat-slit eyes I would normally had, weren't there anymore. Usually if I didn't try to hide my eyes, they would be a dark amethyst, but now they were dark green.

Shaking my head out of my brief glee, I throw the katana back onto it's original owner. I then put my feet under me while putting Sosonokatsu's head in my lap. I gentle play with his hair as I set my healing magic into him to slow his bleeding; that was the only thing with in healing I knew.

"Don't die on me now. You baka, you owe me a tour of the castle still, to get to know the place!"

The guards took their sweet ass time getting here. I believed that they were being slow, even for human standards. I think bribery was taken place. Surely if I hadn't been here, Katsu would've died because he was stabbed by a youkai poison sword. They looked surprised to see me there; which made me believe the bribery even more. The moaning of Sosonokatsu in my lap seems to have awaken them from their stupor.

I clear my throat and look at them. "I need a healer right away. Send your fastest runner. He's dying here!"

The boy took off at full speed. He was pretty fast, for a human. A few minutes later, he returned with six healers; two carrying a stretcher. They put Sosonokatsu on it and hurry away. I then notice a pile of ashes as some guards were sweeping it away I wanted to follow after them, but the guards held me back for "_questioning_" they say.

* * *

_**Translations:**_

Baka: idiot, fool, or stupid

Haku: white

Hanyou: half-breed

Inu: dog

Katana: a type of curved sword that Japanese samurai use, or in this case, Yamani samurai

Kimono: a Japanese out fit that girls mostly wear

Kobudou: fighting in close combat with weapons

Obi: the tie around the middle of a kimono

Sakura: the blossoms of a tree

Sensu: a flip fan used in Japan

Youkai: demon

* * *

_A/N: Hello again. I hoped you like this chapter. I had great fun writing it and a greater time typing it up while changing some of it at the same time. Always I do that. I type it up and change something in every chapter. And trust me, the type up is ten times better than the written._

_Anyhoo, please review. I got a lot more chapters to write so I gotta go. Hope you've enjoyed this one. It might be a while for the other chapters to update. You can't carry a computer in your backpack now can you? ; Anyways, please, please, please review. Oh and did I mention **REVIEW.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Royal Visit

**_Disclaimer_**: The entire original cast belongs to Tamora Pierce, but I get to do what ever I wish to mine. Tehe.

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Royal Visit_**

The guards started pissing me off after a few questions, so I just kept silent. Now that they were agitated, I thought that they would finally leave me the hell alone so that I could go check on Sosonokatsu. I thought wrong...

They led me down winding hallways, turn after turn after turn, until we came to a double door room. They pushed me into it. It was a conference room... full of people. I blinked before my cold, serious, businesslike mask slipped on. I don't really like people.

The sudden intrusion makes four people's attention I _really_ did **_NOT_** want to focus on us; although everybody's attention was on us, they didn't matter. Although I was outwardly calm, inwardly, I was shaking like a new born kitten. I glance down at my body. I'm drenched in blood, my aqua blue kimono is officially ruined and I'm a mess. This only succeeds at pissing me off even more.

_I'm horrid! Those stupid bastards! Couldn't they just let me clean up and change first? Maybe I should tear their livers out and eat them for lunch._

"Majesties, Ladies, Lords, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but there was an assassination attempt upon Prince Sosonokatsu. There were ninja and she may be one of them." I look at him in disgust. "In disguise. Two lay dead and she's splattered in blood, like how she is now. She's also refused to answer our questions, and keeps silent."

"Thank you Captain. That will be all." He hesitated a minute, thinking he didn't have to leave. "That will be _all_ captain."

"Yes your majesty." He said as he bowed out the door. It was all I could do to not roll my eyes and snort at him. _Kiss up._

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. I must leave this meeting for now. In my absence, my husband will be taking over."

The queen gracefully got out of her chair and came over to me. I hear a few more chairs scrape on the floor and look over. Lady Alanna, Lady Keladry and two more people I don't know, get up and come over to us. The queen then gently takes my elbow (not covered in blood... somewhat) and led me out a different door.

"Please, sit."

I look up and notice that I was in a _really_ nice sitting room. I then look at the queen in horror. _I, sit on these... _The furniture is really nice and expensive looking.

"Go ahead. It's all right. We could get the blood out."

I sit on a comfortable, but inexpensive looking, couch. I make sure that I'm on the edge, so not to ruin it anymore than I am.

"So... you were involved in the assassination attempt."

I shake my head.

"You weren't?"

I open my mouth as if to say something, but I close it back up. For some reason I can't talk to her. I was raised royal, but I was mostly with my brother and the "peasants" and "servants", as my mother called them. I didn't speak to many royals outside my family, except for those my mother tried to marry me to.

"Here, why don't I try?" Lady Alanna crouched down in front of me, eye level. Her purple eyes reminded me of something that I hadn't seen in a very long time. _Something from my childhood._

_My mother! Her eyes are the same as my mother's, my eldest sister's and my dead sister's._ They're the same color as mine also. Well, that is if I don't try to keep them human, except that they're a dark amethyst, darker than even Mother and Alanna, like blood red compared to red.

"Who's your mother?"

My question seems to have surprised Lady Alanna a bit. It was a random question. She swallowed before answering.

"I don't know. She died giving birth to me and my twin."

"Who's your twin?"

My questions seem to confuse her. "His name was Thom. He died some years ago."

_Great, now see what I did, hit a sore spot. Hafta change the subject._

"How did your mother and father meet?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

_I got to change the subject. _

"I was not involved in the assassination attempt on... _Prince_ Sosonokatsu. Well, not until after I killed the ninja that sliced a sword through his stomach. I killed another before they ran. Your _guards_ were awfully slow at coming and could've been faster at getting to the healers. I had to use my _Gift_ to slow the bleeding until they came, they were that slow."

"Are you suggesting _bribery_?"

"Implying, I said nothing of bribery."

The personal questions I asked earlier seemed to bring back painful memories to Alanna, so I jumped from them, also to avoid why I was asking them. There were rumors of my great hanyou aunt having a lost grand child that was mostly human.

"Allow me to examine her to see exactly what gifts she actually has."

"Is it all right if Numair here magically probes you?"

The idea of someone else's magic makes me blanch a little. Mine was perfectly fine, but I've seen what strong magic can do. Blowing people up or just simply drop dead, latterly, because of a spell gone awry. But I've heard of Numair. He's a palace and battle mage who is one of the only black robes, which only two of my people have ever achieved. He was supposed to be a professional... right? I gulp before deciding...

"Alright. He can, but when I want him to stop, he's got to stop."

"I would never think otherwise."

He was so tall. I had to crank my neck up pretty far just to look at his face. Just as my neck was starting to hurt, he pulled a stool up in front of me and sat down. I thought he looked funny because his knees went _up, up, up_. He then magically adjusted it and looked fine.

"Now close you eyes."

I did as I was told and sat as still as possible. A large hand was laid upon my small left one and two fingers on my right temple. Coolness trickled downward from where those hands were. Suddenly I could see. There was like a spider web of colors all around.

He, while "holding" onto my hand, traveled on one of the lines to my center, which was a pillar of rainbows with many colors in it. My personal light, dark amethyst/silver swirl was most of the pillar, and a green/white/blue/red swirl taking up some of the rest. The last was a copper that swirled around all of them. He "caught" the many colored one, them being my "human" gift; fire, healing, speaking and what not. He set it "free" and "caught" the coppery one and set it "free" right away, me guessing what exactly it was. Just as he "caught" my purple/silver light, I knew I didn't want him to; less he would get hurt and/or find out what I am.

Heat seared through me and I jerked away crying out shortly in pain. Opening my eyes, I look at Numair while rubbing the spot on my hand where we were connected and seeing that he was burnt too. I glance down at it. If was head as if I had spilt hot grease on it. My right hand, three fingers; my pointer, middle, and ring; the middle had a black opal. It was glowing and caught my eye. I forgot what the sickly green color was meant for, so I put it out of my mind.

"She has an assortment of Gifts; one being elemental; fire, water and such. Another is a quite strong and active wild gift. She also has another, but it seems it wishes not to be known for it burnt both of us and kicked us out."

The woman, who was with Numair, whirled her head to me. I saw the coppery light coming really bright from her, so I knew that she had the Wild Gift too.

"Yes I'm positive Daine. It is almost as strong as yours and may get stronger if she works with it. It does seem as if she has almost complete control of it."

"Yes, I do. It runs in the family; my mother's side. All of my... people... have it. Our... community... is based on the animal life around us. Although I haven't learned to transform yet, I speak perfectly well with all animals. I get my, what did you call it... oh yeah, elemental, Gift from my father."

"What is your other Gift?"

I do not wish for him to know yet, know that they should not know until the most opportune moment. I wish to avoid the conversation when I suddenly remember what the green color glowing on my black opal meant.

"I got to go!"

I get up and run out the door to the railing. _What a convenience._

* * *

**_Translations:_**

**Haku**: white

**Hanyou**: half-breed

**Inu**: dog

**Katana**: a type of curved sword that Japanese samurai use, or in this case, Yamani samurai

**Kimono**: a Japanese out fit that girls mostly wear

**Kobudou**: fighting in close combat with weapons

**Obi**: the tie around the middle of a kimono

**Sakura**: the blossoms of a tree

**Sensu**: a flip fan used in Japan

**Youkai**: demon

* * *

**_A/N_**_: Fist of all, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for their advise and complements. Second, I wish to say that I'm sorry that this took so long. The stupid place we call school and the little thing that the "robots" go crazy about called homework have kept me busy. _

_Anyhoo, please review. I need to know what you think of my story. It's the first one I've deemed presentable in my eyes, to post up. Well, one that I've written mostly by myself. Yeah!_


	6. Chapter 5: The Fight

**AN:** Here's the next chapter. I didn't know what to write next, so here's the fight in Sosonokatsu's point of view. It was really, really hard to do.

**Disclaimer:** I in no way possible, own the characters of Tamora Pierce characters, but mine... that's a totally different story.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Fight **_

She got me pissed off. I don't actually know what happened. I just snapped I guess. All of a sudden I had her up against a door, my forearm holding her back.

"Now listen here wench. Just shut up. You're starting to get on my nerves and hurt my ears. All you've done so far is insult me. Don't push me over the edge."

"YOU OVER THE EDGE? YOU OVER THE EDGE? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK ME TO MY ROOM WITHOUT TELLING ME WHO YOU WERE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PULLED ME INTO YOUR ARMS! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KISSED ME, even though if it was on my neck! THEN YOU JUST GO AND DISAPPEAR. YOU, YOU... UGH!"

I forced myself to remain as calm as I could. "You were in danger because I was near you, so I left."

"IN DANGER! IN DANGER! YOU SAY I WAS IN DANGER? HE SAYS I WAS IN DANGER! LIS-"

"Shut up."

She seemed to be a ticking bomb. Slowly become even more red than she was; which I believed was impossible. "SHUT UP? SHUT UP? YOU JUST TOLD ME TO SHUT UP? I'LL SHOW YOU TO TELL ME TO SHUT-"

I sighed, seeing her flying fist, and catch her wrist before it even came close to hitting me. Successfully resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I catch her wrist just as she lifted up her countering hand. I brought them both up to her chest and put them in one hand. She tried to struggle free, but I held her firmly. I open the door and walk inside. After all, I wish for no witnesses of this little spat. If the rumors got to my father... after all, she is a princess of The Night.

She opened her mouth to scream at me again and I crashed down onto her mouth in a heated kiss. I didn't plan on doing this, but her screaming at me had awoken my youkai lust, which was mostly in control now. She lost all tension within her, relaxing into my arms, so I wrap my right arm around her waist, pulling her into me, and let go of her hand with my other, grabbing the back of her neck.

I sense her youkai take over as well. Because she was part human, her youkai had a little wildness to it. I pull her in even closer and deepen the kiss. Then... youkai took over completely. I started to take off her top. I sense a portal open just as I was about to pull it off completely. I break away from her and leave the room, in hopes that this would make her stay away for now, so that she wouldn't get hurt.

I quickly shut the door behind me so she couldn't see. As soon as I take three steps, I'm jumped. They believed that they could take me on without their weapons. I leap backwards, away from them and they land on the ground. All five of them. They all turn around as one and I see their eyes are glowing red. Someone is controlling them!

_Five... only five... I at least deserve six. Oh, there you are._

He leapt from somewhere above me. My hand shot out and caught him by his face. I than focus my power and use my poison to melt him and every thing on him. He is now ash, which piles down onto the ground.

This seems to get the other assassins a little more edgy and they draw their swords. They seem to have a pattern attack now, one after another they attack.

_1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 1... 2... 3... 4... where is-?_

"NO!"

_That was Diana's voice. Ow, ow, ow. That smarts. NO! Leave, they'll hurt you... I CAN'T TALK!_

Diana stands over me, holding her fan out. I close my eyes after seeing up her skirt. She had dark green under garments. _Hehe, green._ I then slowly fade out, hearing the slice of one's skin and the scent of someone's blood pouring out the last thing I remember.

I came to, a little, when I felt delicate, gentle but firm fingers lift my head up. I then hear, "Don't die now..." _It's her. She cares for me? Nah, girls aren't really interested in _me_. They're interested in my body or money, never me._ "You freak, you still owe me a tour of the castle." _Nice save._

My hearing muffles as people come into the room. The hearing sounds like when I tried to drown out my old tutors; which I got smacked with a stick for. My tutors were harsh... mean... and bitches.

_Oh! Hey! Wait! Why do I feel many hands? They're putting my on something. A stretcher?_ Bounce... bounce... bounce. _They sure are walking pretty fast._

_Why was my body tangling when my head was in Diana's lap. And my stomach stopped hurting too. I jus noticed it, now that it's missing... OW! I shouldn't have thought about it because it hurts now._

_Oh, wait! They're picking me up again. And down I go. Oh! The bed feels comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. I still can't open my eyes... or speak... or hearing anything clearly. Cool fingers touch my temples and... blank. It's dark. Not even my closed eyes wore this dark. Then, I lose my conscious._

_

* * *

_

A/N: This story takes a lot out of me. I print it out and change it, print it out and change it. I swear I changed it and fixed grammar and spelling errors over and over. It's driving me nuts. I swear that English has ruined my mind. I'm even speaking grammically correct or grammically fixing my speeches. That's really sad... isn't it.

Anyhoo, please review. I'm just happy that I've wrote a story this far. Sorry that this one is short, but hey... Panties! That makes it all better when Soso is a perv. I'm writing the next chappies. I promise I'll update soon, just REVIEW, REVIEW, **_REVIEW_.** Oh, and review.

I'll especially look forward for your reviews Angel and DestinyHunter.


	7. Chapter 6: Secret's Out

_Disclaimer_: I own not a thing in the Tortal series but those that I create.

_A/N_: Hey! Sorry that it took long to update. Well… anyways, here's chapter six. Hope you like it. I've been a bit pressed lately.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 6: Secret's Out_

Thankful that Sakura took off before I left with Sosonokatsu, I whistle for her. She comes up from the first floor in her battle form. I leap onto her back from the railing and she floats closer to the ground.

"To the Healer's Sakura," I whisper to her. She glances back at me, curiously, as she glides downward. She can actually go pretty fast, we _are_ running on air. She touches down in front of the Healer's building and I immediately leap off for the door. She becomes her cute little self and jumps onto my shoulder, giving me a little comfort.

A Healer in training came to great me. "Hello! Do you need any help?" I look her over a letter before answering.

"Where is… Sosonokatsu… recuperating?"

"Oh! This way, please follow me."

She led the way as I dazedly followed the bubbly girl as she went on about what floors were for what. I, of course, wasn't listening very well.

"A friendly… hyper little thing, ain't she Sakura."

She mewed, "She reminds me of a dog. I don't like dogs."

I just chuckled and shook my head as we followed behind, like a couple of ducklings. I then silently follow behind the girl as she merrily skipped down the hall chatting away. She leads me up and down stairs and hallways. She then slows down at a door.

"Well, this is-!"

I hear voices talking within, so I firmly place my hand around her mouth and pull her away from the door. I drag us around the corner next to Katsu's room. That's where we sat, listening. She quieted down a little and stopped squirming, but I still keep a hold of her. I let my control go over my ears and they transform and I can now hear better.

"What is this I've heard? You've been with a girl of **_The Night_**! This is outrageous! Where is she?" He sounded angry. I had no idea who he was until…

"Calm down father. I'm just using her. I mean, I can get… useful… information out of her. She _is_ the princess of Night after all."

_What!? He's using me!? He does deserve his name. This should teach me not to flirt with just anybody._

"That is a good point son. Good job. Keep up with it and pass on any information of any kind onto me."

Momentary tears sprung into my eyes before I angrily swipe them away. It wouldn't do for a mortal to see an immortal cry. I turn away from the door. Dragging the Healer along with me, I go back the way we came. As soon as we're two flights down and at least four aisles away, I let go of the girl.

"What in the name of The Goddess was that for!? Huh!? I could barely breathe throuh your hand!"

"Sorry but I couldn't let them hear you. Then I would have been killed on sight. I'd rather not die right now at this age. I want to live a nice long life."

Then, with that and no other explanation, I run as fast as this human body would allow and went down the rest of the stairs, out the main door and down to the pond. Little did I know, Sir Alanna watched me fly out the door and decided to follow me to the pool, but at her own pace.

I place Sakura sown on the grass and then jumped into the water. I swam downward as deep as I could in my human body, then transformed back to my hybrid self and swam down to the bottom the forty foot deep lake. I then shot up, throwing my head back, and hair, and sucked in as much air as I could.

"So this is your little secret."

At the sound of Alanna's voice, I whirl around. Upon seeing her, I gulped. It was too late to alter into my human form; she had seen my tail and furry ears. Here I was, in my youkai form and she was just sitting there like nothing was wrong, as calm as ever. Seeing that she wasn't going anywhere, I swam up to her.

I get out a ways from her and shake all of the water out of my fur and hair. I glance at her to see if she would say anything. She didn't, but she held amusement in her eyes. Sighing, I go sit next to her. For a while we just sat there, looking out over the lake. She was absently stroking my cat, making me believe that she either has or had a cat herself.

"I suppose you're wondering what I am."

"No. I know what you are."

"Then who I really am."

"That and why you hid that you are a youkai immortal."

"Okay, fine. I really am Princess Diana Relina Taiyono; daughter of King Raikol Taiyono and Relina Biotono. My father, Raikol Taiyono, is the lord or, among your people, king of The Night; a rebellion group of youkai who oppose The Night and The Light. My mother is the queen of the Cyans; a group of hanyou that keep to themselves, not allowing themselves to been known to everyone, who live deep within the jungle of Carthak, near the river; they are a warrior people who mostly live by their spears and bows, although a selected few can use swords."

"That explains who you are, but not why hid your youkai blood."

"My mother said I was not tell anyone what I was."

"Aah, so it was the parents. I suspected when Sosonokatsu started paying attention to you when he's ignored all of the other girls."

My eyes narrow dangerously when she mentioned his name. My thoughts went back to that memory. Visions of me strangling his neck and slicing off his head while stringing his guts all over the palace danced through my mind. I then shake out of them. They were dishonorable thoughts, unworthy of me. Alanna must have sensed my anger because she changed the subject right away.

"So… what type of youkai are you?"

"I'm a hybrid. I'm not very strong either. Only recently have I been able to change fully human."

"I mean, what breeds are you."

"Oh… a mixture of cat and wolf, maybe a little bit dog as well. I'm also part human."

We stayed like that for a few hours. We just talked about random things. She also promised not to tell anyone else what I was until I was ready. We were just starting to talk about other immortals when Sakura nudged me. She wanted to go to bed. I said my goodbyes to Alanna and went to my rooms. I got there early and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: Hey. Well I hope that you've enjoyed this. It might be a while before the next ones to come. I'm still writing them. That is unless you would like to all pitch in to buy me a lab top so that I can get all of my stories done ten times faster. But not likely. ;p I'm experimenting with my computer and making different faces. They won't show up… oh well.

Anyhoo, please review. I promise that I'll write and type up the next chapters as fast as I can. But I've been hit with a lot of homework lately. I swear that the teachers are trying to ruin my social life and happiness. Them and parents aren't very different are they? They both like to destroy and brainwash us.


	8. Chapter 7: Transformation

_**Disclaimer**: I will never own any of the characters of Tamora Pierce but I will always own my characters. _

_**A/N**: Hello. It's me again. Here's chapter seven. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was in a writer's block. It sucks. But here it is, like I promised.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 7: Transformation **_

I avoided Katsu for the rest of the week and a half. It was _not_ an easy feat I tell you. I had to keep my scent hidden as well as my aura. I also had to keep backtracking and going around because he was either in the hallway or a room in the hallway I was going to go down. I needed time before I confronted him. I stayed and toured the castle with my friends instead.

We had a great time at the practice grounds. Adianna's guide, Corman, and Maelin's guide, Jashkal, showed us some moves that they knew. In return we showed them moves from our homeland. We had so much fun that Adianna and Maelin ended up in the guys' arms and I ended up in my room, a little moody, but happy at the same time. Grinning at myself I got ready for bed and laid down in it. I stared at the ceiling, thinking. I had my next day all planned out... that is if nothing came up.

_**Next Day **_

I knew the whole palace by now, so I decided I was going to visit the garden once more before our training began. I was just enjoying the scenery by myself when his scent filled my nose. I froze and looked around. He was lying shirtless under the tree I sat under the first time. I was about to leave when I saw that he was asleep. A thought came across my mind. I believed I could accomplish it before he awoke.

Stealing up to him, I took out my paints and easel. I opened my pink first and dipped the first brush in. Grinning like a fool I painted his cheeks pink. His eyelids became bright red, lips a blood red, and I outlined his eyelids in black. Looking at his chest, my breath stopped. Forcing myself to look away, I take a deep breath and dip a thick brush into my big black inkwell. With glowing eyes, I painted the outline of my family crest on to his chest and colored it in; a sword pointing downward stabbing through a rose head and a venomous snake wrapped loosely around it with an open deadly mouth.

It was too good to pass up; I painted him on my easel while he was still painted. It was everything I could do to not laugh. I dried it as fast as I could and paced it in the middle of all my painting within my glass case. I now had blackmail material.

I put all of my painting stuff back into my bag as fast and quietly as I could. Taking in a deep breath, I stood, put the bag on my back and turned to leave. I got about two feet away when there was a hand on my shoulder. My back stiffened and I whirled around into golden eyes and the ridiculous face. I couldn't help it... I laughed. The pressure was too much; and I couldn't stop laughing.

He didn't seem to get what I was laughing at. Then it dawned on him that it was he that was making me laugh. He threw my arm away from him and strode over to the little pool of water and looked at his reflection. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked over at me but I had taken my chance and took off out of there like a bat outa Hell. I was in my room with the bolt already hit home by the time he washed it all off. I then took the painting out of the glass casing and into my hidden shelf within one of my desk draws. (A/N: Like the one Elizabeth has in Pirates of the Caribbean.) He will never know. I will have to make copies of it later.

_**Later that Day**_

I decided I was going to go visit the animals within the menagerie. I love animals; wellI guess it had something to do with being able to speak to them. I visited all of the animals' the monkeys, equines, feline, lupine, so on so forth. I believed that the marmosets were the funniest ones of all of the animals, always joking around. I visited the giraffes; they were really cool with their long necks. Next I visited the... hyenas? Yeah, that's it, hyenas. They were cool creatures with females as their leaders; Sasha was their leader whom was also their sister.

The wolves and the tigers were my favorite animals. The wolves with their calmness about everything and the tiger with their restless fierceness; that was how my inner self felt. With them, I felt a kind of peace overcome me. When I saw my mother again, I am going to ask her for the Old Scrolls. I will learn how to create immortals and make some of my own; a wolf like creature whose body was built like a tigers but leaner so that it can run faster and go for days, the head, shoulders, tail, and water resistant fur of a wolf with a tiger's stripes. I would also give it the wings of an eagle with the cats ability to see in the dark and to speak human along with it's own language.

When I visited the wolves, I sat with them and ran my fingers through their thick fur. They were beautiful, slick, gray, strong and smart creatures. Sitting there with my hand on their pack leader's head, I closed my eyes and let my mind drift. I found myself somehow at my center and "stared" at it a moment, then "grabbed" some of my wild magic and "took" it up with me. My fingers that were on the wolf's head started to tingle and my eyes shot open and looked at them.

I took my shifting hand off of his head and brought it close to my face. It started to grow silvery fur all over it. I could hear my bones shift and crunch; some elongating and some shrinking but all of them were warping. A tail sprouted out of my backside and I felt my ears warp as they travel up to top of my head as wolf ears and my nose stretched out into a snout as my head twisted into a wolf's elegant one.

I got up, shook myself, took a step and fell on my face. The wolves noticed my change and barked their approval and encouragement. I got up and slowly took one step at a time until I got the hang of walking as a wolf. I then painfully learned to jump and run. I soon graduated to leaping as I ran. My ice blue eyes glowed in happiness.

A thought then crossed my mind. I ran over to my clothes that had fallen off and took them into the little forest that was planted specially for the wolves.

I concentrated on my normal self and slowly transformed out of the wolf body and into my regular youkai body. It left me a little fatigued but I got dressed as fast as I could. Saying a quick goodbye, I ran out of their habitat and lock the gate behind me.

I came upon the tigers' cage and came up to the pride of tigers laying deep in their jungle inhabitance. I lowered my eyes and bowed my head to them so that they would know that I meant no harm. I went up to their leader and looked him in the eyes. "May I try something with my magic on you?" The great albino head cocked to the side, meaning that I may.

Resting my hand on her head, I went to my center again and pulled up a tiny bit of my magic. My hand started to tingle again and I pulled it away and watched it twist and warp into a silver tiger paw. Again I felt that crunching, twisting sensation throughout my body as I became a tiger.

The tigers grew curious and crowded around me. I slipped out of my clothes and stood up, a proud and beautiful beast. I slowly took steps as a tiger like I did as a wolf. It was a little easier because I had some practice as a four footed animal. Again I relearned how to run, leap and run and leap at the same time. The tigers then showed me how to climb and to jump onto something way above me.

I grabbed my clothes, deformed, and got dressed again. Giving their leader a brief hug, I said goodbye and rushed out of there. I visited all of the animals and did the same. The weirdest one I transformed into was the giraffe; I had to learn how to do everything different for that form than all of my other forms. It was hard; I fell many, many times. All of my forms were silver bodies with the colors of the stripes or spots of the animal the same as normal. The transformations left me weak in the knees and exhausted. I was practically asleep on my feet.

I stumbled out of the menagerie and started to fall but a force caught me. I opened my eyes a little to see a black feline back. My eyes then closed, I tried to open them back up but I couldn't. I guess all of my experimenting and learning took more out of me than I thought. I painfully lift my arms to the top of her back and grip her with sore fingers as tight as I could. I then tried to get up on her but I failed and fell. This time arms caught me.

As soon as the arms wrapped around my waist, I fell unconscious. If this is how it feels to be drunk, I never want to drink... ever! A familiar scent was in my nostrils, but I was in the nothingness. No sight, no hearing, and even the scents started to fade out. Thinking to myself in those final moments before true sleep claimed me, next time I wouldn't use so much magic and space myself out instead of going one from another without stopping to let my body rest. It's been a while since I had last used my magic and my body wasn't used to that much power traveling through my body anymore.

_**Sosonokatsu's POV **_

I watched as she stumbled out of the menagerie, I had a feeling that I would find her there. She looked as if she was drunk but looking more closely I saw that it was from magic overdosing. She probably had just learned how to do something with her magic and couldn't get enough of it. I haven't MOD in quite sometime, when I learned that the headache you wake up with is worse than any hangover you get for drinking too much.

Her neko mata caught her with her body. Diana slowly brought her arms up to the fire cat's back and I watched as a little pain went across her face as she closed her fingers. She then started to lift herself up on to her feline's back; I knew she was going to fall even before she did. She was in her youkai form and I knew that her _secret_ would get out if I left her like this.

I ran up and caught her before she hit the ground. I snaked my arms around waist and pulled her up. She then fell unconscious in my arms. I look down at her slumbering form and pulled her up into my arms side straddle. I then look to her cat and shrug. She was giving me an angry hostile glare.

"What? You obviously can't fit through the doorway like that, especially with her on your back. I'll take her to her rooms."

The cat looked skeptical at first then whirled around and flew off. I believed to Diana's rooms. I didn't know if the cat could open the doors but I did know that the door was lock and only Diana knew the password for it. I contemplated breaking the door down but thought better of it. It would be improper.

Getting to her room, the neko mata looked at me, then put her paw on the door and mewed. I turned the knob and opened the door. I walked to her bed and gently placed her in it. Looking at her dress, I decide to leave it on and tucked her in. Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, I left. Thinking to myself, I wander to my room deep in thought. _I_ _know_ _I pissed her off somehow because she has been avoiding me, but I don't know why.

* * *

_

**_Translations_**:

Haku: white

Hanyou: half-breed

Inu: dog

Katana: a type of curved sword that Japanese samurai use, or in this case, Yamani samurai

Kimono: a Japanese out fit that girls wear

Kobudou: fighting in close combat with weapons

Obi: the tie around the middle of a kimono

Sakura: the blossoms of a tree

Sensu: a flip fan used in Japan

Youkai: demon

* * *

_**A/N**: Yeah! Finally I get chappie 7. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter nearly killed me. It's bad enough that I get frequent death threats by e-mail from you guys, but to go to school with some of you... need I say more? Oh yeah! When I was talking about tigers in prides, they don't usually do that. It's because Daine has changed them a lot and they learn that it's much safer to be with other tigers and you could take down more animals much faster. _

_Sorry peoples for the little screw up. I've been doing a Van Helsing story that I've posted up, Running With Wolves and the main character's name is Leannah. I fixed the little problem though. I will try not to mix up the stories again. (That's a hint to read my other story if you didn't get it.)_

_Angel... I'm so sorry but I've eaten the purple haired onion. It was Spanish Club, after school, SALSA! Must I explain? No, but really, I ate a purple onion in Spanish Club after school. Just telling ya that I'm thinking of my reviewers. Oh yeah... and I have updated before that month time span you gave me. Yeah! (Eyes go wide and pupils dilate.) Don't kill me! I'm sorry. (Bows down at Angel's feet.) I promise I won't be mean again. DON'T GO AWAY! I need all of you reviewers. _

_Kristiana, thanx for your support and praise. But I'm not sure about making Tamora Pierce a run for her money. But thanx anyways. _

_**Kerichi** if you don't stop with the amoebas I swear I'm going to mince you up and feed you to my zombie hamsters buried in my front and back yards. And its not going to be pleasant I tell you. I don't care if you're my best friend, they need to eat. (Grins maliciously and rubs hands together while picturing the feeding of the hamsters.) _

_Ephona, thanx for the help of getting me out of the writer's block and giving me some great ideas. I will use some of them in the next chapter or in future chapters. I also changed the title from what I gave you. When I started to write this story some more, it seemed more about something other than the First Day of training so it will be the next chapter. _

_Book Angel... I know you're out there. I'm watching you read this story right now. REVIEW GIRL! Or I will feed you with Kerichi to my undead hamsters. They are not very kind things. After all, they take after their mother. _

_Aly Spy, if you do _not_ review every chapter, you're going to be next in line. One, two, three; all of you go in with the mutant hamsters. Or better yet, I'll feed you all to my pet gerbils in Mrs. Steven's classroom. Yes, yes, that's what'll happen. All of you that I name will be locked in their cage as they slowly tear you apart and eat you piece by piece. _

_Thank you all. I wouldn't have made it this far without ya'all. Especially you guys, Kerichi, Angel, and Ephona. Again I thank you. (Curtsies politely) _


	9. Chapter 8: A Horrible Day

_**Disclaimer**: As always, I will never own any cast of Tortal but those that I create. **sniff, sniff** I know, I know. It's quite sad really. _

_**A/N**: Sorry about this long period of waiting. As I said before, I am grounded and I've had my books taken away from me. Well, I'm back in the game. So here's chappie 8. Now be nice boys and girls, it may be a bumpy ride. :)

* * *

_

_Chapter 8: A Horrible Day_

I look at the letter again, then toss it onto my desk. If I read it correctly, my cousin will arrive at court today, as an ambassador for my mother's kingdom. I snort at that thought. She was most likely coming down here to keep an eye on me for a while until Father and my brother could come and check up on me. Sighing, I toss the messenger hawk a dead mouse and send it on its way.

_Great! Now I have to deal with my snobby cousin on top of training for the knighthood._

Sighing again, I get up and take my katanas down off of the wall and start my morning routine. I decided to cut my practice a little short today. I wanted to catch that Wolffang _alone._ _And with no interruptions._

I place my katanas back on the wall and open my door. The water was there as usual, and I gabbed it to put in my bath. I sighed as I finished scrubbing my hair and got dressed. My clothes were that of the simple page wear of hose and shirt. Over that I dressed as anticipated, a over-shift with the symbols of my mother's land; the silver tiger holding down an enemy down on a black field on the back and of my father's land; a dragon-tiger in a menacing pose with broken spears around it on a blood red field.

Once dressed, I left my rooms. I had an inkling feeling about where Sosonokatsu was. Taking on that suspicion, I decide to leave Sakura while I went out to find him. I didn't feel comfortable without my fire cat, she was like my security blanket, but I had to do this without her.

I saw him there, under that same tree again. This time I did not bring my paints; I wanted this meeting to be as formal as it could. His eyes were closed and breathing regular. I could not tell if he was sleeping or resting. Sighing, I sat down some ways away from him. I did not trust him any more than you could trust the wyrms that the Dark One created. There I sat in silence, waiting for him to notice me.

It didn't take long. I believe my scent had awoken him, either that or he didn't sleep and I had disturbed him. For no longer than one second after being seated had he stirred. His eyes shot open and he snapped up. At first he looked at me, them he rubbed his hand on his face. I think it was to make sure I did not paint on him again.

Upon seeing this, I smirked. Good! Now he will be wary of me. Not thinking that I was a docile little girl anymore, but a challenge and threatening. He glared at me, probably thinking that I was trying to trick him. But he could not hold the glare anymore. I sat down some ways away from him, in comfortable talking distance.

"So you have come to me. I thought you were pissed."

"I was, am."

"Why did you have to paint on me?" He shifted closer to me while he talked. Now he was right in front of me, his on my thigh.

I glare down at it for about a second, then jerked it away from me, as if burned. I looked down to hide then redness that had risen on my face from the touch. "I am no informant." Sighing angrily, I glare into his face, for I had taken control of my feelings… and my body. "Just ... leave me alone."

I shot up and started to run away. I didn't care where I was going; I just wanted to _go._ My feet just moved without me thinking. When I finally stopped, I noticed that I was not near the palace anymore. These _forests_ were unnatural to me and I did not know my way around. I didn't even know exactly where I was. I had subconsciously used my teachings of twisting and turning, never going in a straight line for very long. It seems I have done it again, got myself into something that I couldn't get myself out of.

_Brother is going to have a litter of kitten when he hears about this little escapade! _

I do the best thing that I _can_ do; I sit down and think. Forcefully I calm myself. I know I look always calm and serene, either that or totally pissed, but never have I been this stressed before. I have never lost myself in some unknown country before.

_It's all his fault. If it weren't for him in the first place, I never would have been confused. _

_Now you know that isn't totally true. You are just as much to blame as he is. _

"Where were you when I needed you? Huh?"

_Now don't start blaming me for your mistakes. I've told you hundreds of times to watch your actions, for they will lead you into trouble. Now if you think, you will be able to know what to do. _

"Why can't you just tell me?"

…

"Great, now I'm talking to myself. If anyone saw me they would think me crazy. Can things _get_ any worse?"

Then the rain started pouring down. This is one horrible day. I must remember not to invoke the gods like that again. I hope that it wasn't the Trickster who was doing this to me. My life just became like shit. _When I get home, I'm going to take a hot bath and soak, then fall straight in bed._

Only after sulking for about fifteen minutes, I remember tracking. I could track _my_ tracks all the way back to the castle. I get up, yawn, stretch and smiled with satisfaction upon hearing every vertebra in my back pop. I glance around until I spot what I'm looking for, a broken twig and crunched leaves that have my quickly fading scent on them. Chuckling to myself, I start to follow them.

_I'm going to be in sooo much trouble when I get back to the palace. I am _totally_ going to miss morning classes. Well first things first, I have to get _back_ to the palace in order to accept my punishment for my actions. _

_Oh Goddess! I'm starting to sound like my brother! This cannot be good. What happened to ruin me so?_

SNAP!

I froze in my tracks upon hearing that sudden sound. I did not expect it so in an _extremely_ odd, but nice forest. Well there's my problem there. I've got to start remembering important things, like in a quiet forest there's danger lurking! Birds even chirp while it's raining, but they are silent when there are people around. Gulping, giving the look of innocent, I glance around. A man walked out of the forest. He looked like any other ordinary man, except I can smell others' blood on him, however I give no indication of being able to, regular people can't smell it.

Still feigning the look of innocent, I back up a step or two. From the look in his eyes I got a sudden chill. This was just no ordinary psychopathic killer but a professional. He was sizing me up for what I was worth. _A captor?_

He took a step towards me and others surrounded me. For one single second I felt actual fear run through me. Giving a yelp, I fall down on my butt. I frantically searched my mind but to no avail.

_Now that isn't going to do. When are you going to start thinking right? Stop this useless panic and use your skills girl! That's what you have them for. _

It _was_ right. I always get help from that voice but I never knew where it came from. It was both male and female, human and nonhuman. I couldn't rightly explain it, it was too … vas.

Stopping the useless mind babbling, I do what I can first; call Sakura. I should have called her in the first place! The second thing was to find out why I feared a human so. I closed my eyes and invoked my mage Sight. Looking through it, I see that he has a spell on him. The fear spell; makes your targets too afraid to do anything so that you can just come along and pluck them right up. Now that I knew what it was I could fix the problem.

I just Reached out and gripped the spell. Then I Pulled it, it was stuck on him pretty good. By the feel of it, the spell wasn't his; someone had placed it on him. Probably his employer. Once it was free I Crushed it in my Grip. He somehow sensed that his little advantage was gone and signaled his goonies to get me. Well I was back in action, but all I wanted to do was get the hell out of there and back to the palace. I could tell them what was in their forests and let them deal with it.

I leapt up into the trees and disappeared from their sight. Now I stayed within the trees, but following my path. I then hear the snarl of Sakura in her big form. She was calling to me. Chuckling, I head in the direction that I heard her from, back where those men were. I was going to love this, I may even get Sakura to enjoy it a little.

Getting there, I see that she engaged herself into battle with these fools herself. She was actually handling herself pretty good for being still a cub. From where I am I take a big breath and snarl as loud and deep as an adult Neko Mata. I then leap through the trees, circling them, to the other side. There I roar again. I do that about eight more times, all from different spots. The looks on the bandits' faces was priceless. They believed that a whole pride was coming after them for attacking one of their own, and they fled like children after a prank.

Chuckling some more, I leap down from the trees to look very dramatic in front of Sakura. She batted at me with her paw and did a fire cat version of rolling her eyes. I still had that mischievous glint in my eyes while I gloated at her. How many people are great at my abilities of being a Copy-Cat? I mean come on, it's not everyday that a Copy-Cat chases away ten, eleven, twelve bandits at once.

"How come it is always me ending up saving _you_ Sakura? I mean I call to you for help, yet it is me helping you."

She didn't answer me, but sidled up beside so that I could mount onto her back. I might get back in time for the end of my morning classes. This has turned out to one of my most horrible days ever!

_**Meanwhile**_

Kel was pacing back and forth frantically trying to think. The royal envoy of the Cyan was _missing!_ They've searched the palace to no aval. She was starting to fret, if she wasn't the one who was teaching the kids, she would've already gone off of the palace grounds to search for her.

Kel jumped as someone wrapped their arms around her stomach and pulled her closer to his body. After one second of freezing up, she relaxed onto his chest.

"Oh Neal. What am I to do? I am the one who takes action, not sit around to wait for it to be done."

"There's no helping it. You've got to teach the greenies in order for them to be ready. I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she's taking a strole or a break or something."

"Neal, she's missed all of her morning classes! She is one of the very few who like to learn and pays attention. I have a tiny dreading of what might happen. If she is injured or killed because of us... well... that just might end in war! I don't want a war with a race ofunkown immortals that have built a civilization that may be as big if not bigger than ours. I just think about what happed at Fort Hope. What would've happened if it wasn't just those who were adults that were killed? What if it was the children too?"

"It wasn't so stop thinking about it. I was in that war too remember? I knew what havoc they wrecked upon our lands."

"You're right. She'll come back if she is not injured. Maybe she was just stressed and needed a break. I'll only start to worry if she is not back by tomarrow."

"In that case, I know something that we can do."

Kel eyes widened in surprise. "I have to go to weapons drill soon."

"But not right now."

* * *

**_Translations_**

_Haku: white _

_Hanyou: half-breed _

_Inu: dog _

_Katana: a type of curved sword that Japanese samurai use, or in this case, Yamani samurai_

_Kimono: a Japanese outfit that the girls wore _

_Kobodou: fighting in close combat with weapons _

_Neko: a cat _

_Obi: the sash around the middle of the kimono to hold it shut _

_Sakura: the blossoms of a cherry tree _

_Sensai: a teacher or tutor _

_Sensu: a flip fan used in Japan _

_Youkai: demon

* * *

_

_**A/N**: Well, there's the end of one of my brilliant chapters. (mock bows: Thank you, thank you. You're too kind.) Oh, those words I capitalized signified magic stuff, like magic Sight and Gripping, Pulling, things like that, just so that you aren't confused. Any ways please review or I will call forth my evil minions of the undead hamsters and send them to ravish the Earth, searching for those who do not review. They will be brought to JUSTICE! ;;) _

_Angel: Here's that oh so special pairing that you wanted. Just for you. ;;) _

_Kristiana: Ok, ok, just don't drop on your knees. I'm sorry about the name mix up, but I've fixed it up all nice. I've been writing and typing the best I can, but I'm STILL grounded! Parents and their rules! Thanx you for all of your ideas. I've used some and scrambled them up with others. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting this long. I tried to get it done before break, but I was not able to. _

_Kerichi: You're not being nice. You review a chapter or two…… then you quit. (Pout, pout) Just because we go to school together doesn't mean you don't review. REVIEW, REVIEW, **REVIEW**! _

_Ephona: Sorry about the long wait. Beeing grounded does has it's quirks. Well, here's chappie 8 I promised. I'll try to get the next chappies up as soon as possible. _

_Book Angel: I'm trying to set it up that Alanna might be distantly related to her. Ooops! I wasn't supposed to say that yet. _

_Aly Spy: I have future plans with these two, but don't worry, they will "like each other properly" soon. _


	10. Chapter 9: Sosonokatsu's POV

**_Disclaimer_**_: sigh, I absolutely hate typing this because it shows my disability, but, I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters, but I _do_ own mine. There I said it. If it were up to me, I wouldn't type this, but it's a necessity. _

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 9: Sosonokatsu's POV**_

I am totally confused now. She comes to me to talk, then she just up and leaves. I don't get women. They do things for absolutely no reason. A man could make his brain fry just trying to figure one out. Now lets think back on what happened.

**_Flashback _**

_Diana's scent had awoken me. I had learned to be wary of her scent while I was trying to sleep. I check my face to make sure that there isn't any paint there. Well, she didn't, but she's smirking. _

_What is she thinking? _

_I glare up at her, not bothering to sit up all the way. If she was going to be rude to me, I will not be polite to her. I couldn't keep the glaring up for long; I needed to catch up on some of my sleep. She sat down as far as she could within comfortable talking distance. _

_"So you have come to _me_. I thought you were pissed." _

_"I was, am." _

_She changed that fast. I was curious, I had to ask. _

_"Why did you paint on me?" _

_All the while I was talking I shifted closer to her. She didn't seem to notice so I put my hand up on her thigh, trying to get her to be friendly again. She glared down at it for a second, then jerked it away from her as if it was a hot iron. She looked down, but I caught the glimpse of red on her face. So I still aroused her. _

_"I am no informant." _

_That caught me totally off guard. Sighing angrily, she then looked up and glared into my face. Boy if looks could kill, I would be one very dead person. _

_"Just leave me alone." _

_She shot up before I could do anything more and took off. I got up to follow her, but as soon as she got into the forest, she zigzagged all over the place I couldn't follow her. I was like trying to follow a sidewinder snake that lost its senses. _

**_End of Flashback _**

I gave up, thinking that she would come back when she calmed down. Then we could talk like civilized people. No use trying to talk to her right now.

_Now what did she mean by I'm no inform… ant… oh crap! She heard that little lie I told my father. Of course she's acting weird. She had no way of knowing that that was a fake. That explains everything. I got to set this straight._

Just in case she circled back, I went to her rooms and knocked on the door. It opened but it was the cat. That cat gets on my nerves. Sighing, I crouch down so that I was eye-level with her.

"Did Diana come here?"

The fire-cat delicately snorted at me, and then shook her head. I wonder where she could be; she's not here and… _hello!_ What's this here?

The neko mata had her head cocked, one ear to the forest with a far away look in her eyes. She then stepped out of the room and the door shut quietly behind her. She then took a running start and leapt off of the balcony. She transformed into her big form and took off faster than I could imagine.

It was only after she had gone that the thought of _I should've followed her_ came to me. She would have led me to Diana. Damn it. _Sigh._ I guess I just have to sit back and wait for her to return. It shouldn't be _that_ long of a wait.

_Oh great, it's starting to rain._

Sighing again, I took cover under a sakura blossom tree. I had no sooner closed my eyes than heard the distinct sizzling of water on fire. It was coming from Sakura and her fire paws. She saw me and headed in my direction. She landed, shaking badly with Diana clutching onto her mane as if it was her life force.

By the look in her eyes, she was fevered and she hadn't even been out in the rain for very long. She was a horrid sight, covered in dripping mud and a horrible expression on her face. Not caring about my clothes, I gathered her into my arms, holding her close to me for warmth. The cat transformed back into her little kitty form too. It looked so pitiful standing there, I had to bring it with me as well. So she ended up in my arms as well.

I took them to the rooms, but the door was closed. I thought for a second, then after careful juggling, I got the cat's paw on the door. It opened and I stepped inside. I placed the cat beside the tiny fireplace, almost dropping Diana in the process. I then took Diana's clothes off and placed her under the covers. Finally having them situated where I want them, I ran out to the servants' wing, leaving the door unlocked, and grabbed some boy before he could disappear.

"Get me buckets of hot water. And get help too. Bring them to Diana Haighla's room."

The boy tried to stutter a yes, but ended up nodding instead. Inferior creatures, the lot of them. Well, I guess I shouldn't complain, if they weren't around, I'd have to do everything by myself. Oh well, I guess sometimes it's necessary to have underlings underfoot.

I didn't wait for them to return to where I was, but instead ran back to her rooms. Once there, I started a fire in her fireplace. Contemplating to leave the cat there to roast, I end up moving her back some, where the fire wouldn't burn her. I wouldn't want Diana to get better, just to kill me for cooking her cat. Then I moved her back, she was a fire cat and could probably sleep in the fire, so it wouldn't kill her.

I then take a dry, warm, towel and rubbed the neko mata until she was barely damp. I then took another towel and started to dry Diana's hair off. Who knows how long the servants would take. There was knock on the door so I put her back under the covers and opened it. There were four servants with buckets of hot water in each hand standing there. I took the buckets, four at a time, and brought them inside. I then thanked the servants, grudgingly, and dismissed them.

After they left, I poured four buckets in, then put Diana in it as soon as it was cool enough. She kind of awoken, only being half aware, but the water seemed to have woken her up completely, for the time being. Her eyes went large when she saw me, but the look was gone in the next second. She then narrowed her eyes and glared at me.

"Where am I?"

"In your rooms, where you belong."

"How'd you get in?"

"You were out of it when your cat came to me, so I let myself in."

Now she seemed to get that she was naked, in a tub, and I was scrubbing mud off of her. She opened her mouth to screech, so I put my hand firmly over it. This seemed to startle her and she almost choked on the air.

"You don't want to be doing that princess."

This seemed to startle her even more. When I moved my hand she started to sputter nonsense. While she was busy entertaining me with her confusion, I finished washing her hair.

"You might want to hold your breath."

She looked at me confused at first. Then took a huge breath as I started to push her under. When her hair was completely rinsed, I pulled the plug for the water to drain out. I grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it at the same time I picked her up. I then set her on the bathing room floor. As soon as she was fine, I poured the other four buckets of water in the tub. This time, I put her in it while it was still a little scalding. She was to soak in here while I got her room situated enough that it would take care of a sick person.

I put fresh cotton sheet on her bed and a comforter that I found. I then put the empty buckets next to the door and put a few more logs on the fire. I then checked the cat to see if she was okay. Seeing that she was fine, I put the wet and dirty clothes in a pile, away from the bed. I folded the sheets back so that I could just put her in the bed and cover her up instead of messing around with it while I held her.

I then went to Diana to see if she was all right. At first I got panicky when she was asleep, but then, looking closely, I saw that she was breathing. Sighing, I let the water out again. This seems to have woken her up again. She looked at me through alert, but fuzzy eyes. Chuckling, I pick her up in the towel again, and bring her to her bed.

"Where are your clothes?"

She lazily nodded to a chest beside her desk. I went to it and pulled out the warmest, but most comfortable thing I could find. I then dress her; it was almost like dressing a doll, but more flexible. Finally, having her completely dressed, I cover her up in her bed. I then felt her forehead. It was scolding hot. I dipped a rag in a bucket of cool water, I made sure the water was safe, and placed the rag on her head.

I was about to get up to go when her arm shot out and grabbed mine. I looked down at her, but her eyes were still closed. Her breathing told me she was somewhere between half asleep and half awake. Her conscious had taken over. She tugged until I was close to her and in a voice that was even difficult for me to hear, spoke.

"Don't leave me here alone. I don't want to be alone anymore."

No matter how much she told herself, and me for that matter, that she hated me, she was still truly in love with me. That frightened me more than anything ever had. I just realized that I loved her too, and I was one who did not love anybody… not even my father.

* * *

**_Translations_**

_Haku__: white _

_Hanyou__: half-breed _

_Inu__: dog _

_Katana__: a type of curved sword that Japanese samurai use, or in this case, Yamani samurai_

_Kimono__: a Japanese outfit that the girls wore _

_Kobodou__: fighting in close combat with weapons _

_Neko__: a cat _

_Obi__: the sash around the middle of the kimono to hold it shut _

_Sakura__: the blossoms of a cherry tree _

_Sensai: a teacher or tutor _

_Sensu__: a flip fan used in Japan _

_Youkai__: demon

* * *

****__A/N__: Okay! Here's chapter 9, I finished it in at least one week. Yeah! New record. Okiedokie, all of you unreviewers (my new word) out there better start becoming reviewers or I will bring down the Mutant Zombie Army! _

_

* * *

_

_Angel__: Don't worry, I will put some more Kel/Neal in latter chapters. I dedicated this one to Sosonokatsu. He hasn't had one in quit some time now. _

_

* * *

_

_Kristiana__: Review! Come on. I just did a whole long thing to you on the last chapter saying thanx to you. It was _your_ ideas that I used and jumbled them in along with mine._

_

* * *

_

_Spider of__ Shadowland: Those were just to clear some things out. To everyone who reviews my stories, I type this personalized, kinda, thing to that reviewer. I hope that you continue to review my story and REVIEW! Minachan loves the reviews. She promises not to bite._

_

* * *

_

_Kerichi__: You better start reviewing and reviewing soon! I know where you live._

_

* * *

_

_Kagura__ no Baka: You go GIRL! Review the rest of mine too. _

_

* * *

_

_Ephona__: You can do better than that girl! Come on, do long reviews. I like reviews. They don't even hurt. I promise._

_

* * *

_

_Book__ Angel: Review, review. No one's reviewing. Where did you all go?_

_

* * *

_

_Aly__ Spy: REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! YOU! YEAH YOU! REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!! YOU'VE STOPPED!!_


	11. Chapter 10: Yelling Hurts the Ears

_**Disclaimer**: I will never, but I wanna, own any of the Tamora Pierce cast. I do own my characters and sick and demented mind.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 10: Yelling Hurts the Ears**_

I stayed with Diana until she was in a deep slumber. For sure she had pneumonia and will have it for at least tonight and maybe through tomorrow. But right now I had to inform Lady Kel what happened to both of us today. I can make something up; it's not that hard.

I detangle myself from Diana's arms and got up as quietly as possible. Glancing at the desk, I see that her key is there and grab it. I then leave the room, shutting the door silently. I walk briskly but with purpose so that no one would bother me, not like they could anyway. I round the corner and was there, at Kel's door.

After a moments hesitation I knock on the door. I hear mumbling inside, usually I could hear what was going on, but the doors in this palace were a little thicker than the ones at mine. After a few moments of waiting, Kel answered the door in a closed robe. I frown a little, but knew what was going on when Neal stood behind her without a shirt on. All of a sudden I feel a little awkward.

"Yes? What is it Katsu?"

I shake my head a little to clear it and clear my throat. _All right now, foolish youkai, think of something brilliant to say._

"Um… I'm sorry I wasn't at practice today."

_Oh that _was_ the best deduction ever! Maybe you should do this for a living._ I was seriously confused. Where did this voice come from and why was it feminine?

"Yeah…"

"Well, I wasn't feeling well so I decided to rest, but I'm feeling better now."

_All right, now just think of what to tell her about Diana. You're smart, you can do it!_

"Oh yeah. Uh, Diana is sick. I believe she has come down with pneumonia… er… a cold. I believe she will feel better either tomorrow or the day after."

Kel sighed. She seemed really relieved and all of the tension had left her body. Neal smiled a little in thanks and put his hand on Kel's shoulder. She looked up at him briefly.

"Thank you Katsu. You don't know how much that helps us." She sighed again. "Now we don't have to send out a search party. Have a nice night Kastu."

I smirked as I turned and walked away. They will have a little celebration… uh… party for just the two of them. Chuckling, I went back to Diana's room. The key actually worked, I didn't know why I couldn't get in earlier. Oh well.

As soon as I walked in, I heard Diana mumble my name. Smiling to myself, I gently close the door and softly go to her. I could tell that she was restless and her fever dreams had returned. I lie down on the bed next to her and pull her to me protectively. I give off the feeling of comfort and protection and she calms down a little. Now that she isn't moving around so much, I add some of my healing talents to help her recover a little faster.

I knew that when she awoken when she was healed and saw me there next to her, she would probably kill me. Oh well, a small price to pay to sleep with her. Too bad she wasn't in a good condition, because if she was…

My thoughts drifted off as I fell asleep. I guess I had taken her nightmares from her, only to give them to myself. I had dreams of my father taking her from me and doing horrible things. All I could see was the blood, and feel the pain. They were so realistic that I actually felt the pain.

I awoke in the morning feeling no more rested than I had when I fell asleep. If anything, I wasn't rested at all. Sighing, I slip out of her arms, bed and room without disturbing her and snuck back into my room undetected. Or so I thought. As soon as I was completely clean, dressed, and had my workout, there was a knock on my door. Warily, I went up to the door and answered it.

Adianna threw herself at the door so that he couldn't close it again. Her glare was flamed brightly; I was surprised that nothing caught on fire under it. I back up and mock bow to her, letting her in. Not only did she storm in, but she brought the other one in as well. Maelin was a little more polite and nodded her head at me. As soon as both were inside, I shut the door, suspecting that they wanted no one else to witness what was said. I also placed my magic through the room and in all corners and cracks so nobody could eavesdrop on what was said.

Thank the gods that I did. The first words out of her mouth were loud enough to wake the dead.

"SOSONOKATSU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO DIANA!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes before answering.

"I did nothing to her. She's the one who did it to herself. I didn't _tell_ her to run off into the wilderness when a storm was about to break."

"YOU LET HER GO!"

"Hush Adianna. I'm sorry for her. She gets hotheaded sometimes. Go sit down somewhere."

Adianna sulked off to a corner where there was a chair, but she never took her eyes off of Kastu. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, but kept my attention on Maelin. She seemed to be the level headed one of the two.

"What she means is, why did you come out of Diana's room, as if you were sneaking around?"

_Nice way to put it bluntly. Haven't they ever heard of personal business? Now think up of something foolish youkai! _

_Where'd you come from? You were in there last night, weren't you? _

……

_Predictable, ask it a question and it disappears on you. I hate it when people interfere._

"Diana is sick, I am taking care of her."

_Ooooh, nice, smart one. That's puttin' it original._

_Who are you? _

………

"SO, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO BE IN THERE. TAKE HER TO THE HEALER'S WING."

I decided to ignore the rude loud mouth, and kept my concentration on the voice in my head and Maelin. She seemed like the sensible one. I swear I could see the vein throbbing on the side of her head and her fists were tightly clenched as her knuckles quickly turned white.

"Excuse me."

She took a deep breath and turned around. Grumbling lightly to herself, she walked up to the oblivious Adianna and glared down at her. Maelin's eyes blazed demonic red and she bopped Adianna on the head as hard as she could. Adianna's eyes glazed over, stunned, for a few seconds before her annoying voice started whining.

"Why did you hit me! That hurt! Why are you always soooooo meeaann!"

"When… will… you… learn to close your mouth. I swear, one of these days you're going to piss someone off and I'm not going to be there to cover your ass! You're going to piss them off so bad that they are going to beat the crap outta you! Bite your tongue and think before you speak."

Now her tone wasn't exactly yelling, but it demanded immediate attention and also to be obeyed. If she used that tone on me, I probably would have even obeyed her. I was getting a little impatient, so I cracked my neck and back. I guess the sound brought the bickering two back to reality and they both looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go."

I was thoroughly confused now. One minute they want to talk, the next… well… they want to leave. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, then I push it out of my mind. If you have no clue about it, don't reflect on it.

I then close my bedroom door and finish getting ready. It didn't take me that long. At least ten minutes. For me, that was a new record. Going out of my usual meaner I smile, just a tiny bit, as I leave my room. I guess that smile would account for the many stares that I got from students, teachers, and servants alike.

That smile didn't last very long though. Right after breakfast, I had Grammar/ Literature. I did not like that class, but I was good in it. The only reason was, was that I paid attention.

_Oh well, father said to finish this damned place and then I will become a knight of Tortal. He then wants me to report of what is happening. It seems… almost… as if… he is dealing with Darkness. But he couldn't… could he?_

_Oh, good boy! Now that's using your brain. Now think of what to do now. Will you just let it slide… or will you investigate on this little hunch…? It is up to you._

_Who are you? And why do you keep talking to me… thinking at me? And why at unknown intervals?_

………

_Figures. You always disappear when I ask you questions._

_No… I don't disappear… Just leave. And not _all_ questions._

I sighed. There was no reasoning with this thing. What was it anyway? Thinking a little harder, a thought popped into my mind.

_You better not be a god._

_I'm not a _god_. Just be quiet, don't ask too many questions and listen to what I have to say.

* * *

****__Translations_

_Haku: white _

_Hanyou: half-breed _

_Inu: dog _

_Katana: a type of curved sword that Japanese samurai use, or in this case, Yamani samurai_

_Kimono: a Japanese outfit that the girls wore _

_Kobodou: fighting in close combat with weapons _

_Neko: a cat _

_Obi: the sash around the middle of the kimono to hold it shut _

_Sakura: the blossoms of a cherry tree _

_Sensai: a teacher or tutor _

_Sensu: a flip fan used in Japan _

_Youkai: demon

* * *

_

_**A/N**: Okay peoples, here's chapter 10. I'm sorry it took a while, but I got bad grades last semester, so I'm tryong to but in an effort to get good grades. It might take a while for each chapter to come up. But I promise toget them up as fast as I can.

* * *

__**Ephona**: Okay, but don't worry. There's going to be some spice in the next chapter. I promise. I'm having a friend, Kerchi, help me on it. Because… well… because she wanted to do the cousin.

* * *

__**Kristina**: Hey girl. I didn't put parents in this chapter… except for mentioning them. But don't worry. There will be some twists in later chapters. Although I cannot tell you how soon.

* * *

__**Kerichi**: I put in the quirks that I want for Soso in this story… and you yip at me about them. Leave him ALONE! He is my character and I can make him any way that I want him. Besides, he can't be too different from the typical male. AND STOP CALLING HIM SOSO! HE'S MINE! YOU CALL HIM KATSU IF YOU WANT TO SHORTEN HIS NAME! And Diana hasn't a sudden change of heart. She tells herself that she hates him for what he did, but her heart is still his. His dad is a complete and utter asshole. I don't love my uncle because he's an asshole. ;)

* * *

__**Imperectionist** **Angel**: Thanx for your support. Keep reading and typing those reviews and I will try to keep the chapters coming. ;)

* * *

__**Tranquil-Inxanity**: I'm glad that you like it. I try my hardest to please my reviewers/readers. Please keep on reading and typing reviews. ;)

* * *

__**Book** **Angel**: Congratulations… I think. It depends on if you like them or not. If you don't… I feel sorry for you. Sorry to hear about your friend/boyfriend issues. I'm also glad to hear that mine is the first you've read in months. Thank you for your support. ;)

* * *

__**Desiny** **Hunter**: You haven't reviewed in a while… why not? Do I bore you? Must I make changes? Please tell me what's wrong!

* * *

__**Angel**: You didn't review the last chapter. Please review. I know I talk to you on IM, but still, I love the reviews. :)

* * *

__**Aly** **Spy**: Where are you? I haven't seen your reviews a while. Did you leave me and my fics forever?

* * *

__**Warrior** **of** **Tortal**: Thanx for your support, but I haven't herd from you in a while. You all disappeared. Did my Undead Army eat you without telling me?_


	12. Chapter 11: The Horror

_**Disclaimer**: I will never, but wanna, own any of the Tortal cast. I will always own my characters, and may do as I please with them._

_**A/N**: Hello again. Here's chapter 11 like I promised. There's a special surprise in here, so stay tuned. Kerichi, as promised, has created… the **evilness**…

* * *

_

_**Chapter 11: The Horror **_

_**(Written by Kerichi) **_

Ramia Haighla stared at her absolutely flawless reflection in a picturesque little pool of shimmering water and smiled softly with a slightly hidden sadness. Not too wide, of course, for that would cause distressing lines and unsightly wrinkles. The perfect little pond was located right outside the Night Clan's palace, in a small, strangely secluded clearing behind a cluster of well-kempt trees.

Large, luminous purple eyes the exact color of a brilliant amethyst twinkled in the shade, despite that being impossible. Even the very laws of nature bent over to please this maidenly beauty. Her heart sang a song that expressed all her joy and sadness in falsetto.

Today…**_Today_**…the falsetto rose to an unsightly and painful pitch... Ramia Haighla would be reunited with her One True Love, a common young stable boy named- named- Oh dear. In being swept up in the drama of their Romeo and Juliet, forbidden love drama, she had forgotten his name...Oh well...

She was a beautiful but humble rich girl, who had fallen hopelessly in love with a poor youth from the city. Her parents were cruel, forcing her to choose from the insufficiently unattractive courtiers at... court.

She bit her lip, bruising the tender flesh between her pearly white teeth.

"**Ramia**." a deep voice breathed, and all at once she felt swept away all over again.A tall, manly figurestrode into the convenient clearing, taking her breath away.

"...My love!" She opened her arms, and he flew into them, scooping her up and kissing her... they held the position for quite a while, until she felt the prickling of worrisome wrinkles pricking at her cheeks from having her mouth open so long. She broke off abruptly, burying her head into his chest... not too deep, of course, or she'd ruin her makeup.

Bravely holding back the tears that threatened to make her mascara run, she whispered, "I'm so sorry, love..."

The male epitomizing all wholesome farm boys blinked. "Why?"

"I must leave you soon to visit my cousin...D...Deedee." Ramia closed her amethyst eyes in partial pain, partial tiredness, for her delicate eyelids could only lift so much mascara at a time.

He drew up his brown brows in confusion. "Who?" Because he spoke in such a deep mighty voice, he could only manage one-word grunts.

"I wish I could run away with you, but you and I both know why I can't..." she wept... almost.

"Uhh... Why?"

She ignored him, engrossed in her own angst. Pushing her admirable assets against his muscular chest, she moaned, "There is no hiding spot we could run to that my family could not discover, no refuge for our entwined hearts, no alcove of security, no place where we might find..._a decent chamber pot at_..." she drew away, much to the protest of her farm boy from the city.

He tried to nod understandingly, but his head began to ache with unfamiliar effort of thinking, so he desisted.

"...Darling..." she whimpered slightly, as she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her impressive bosom.

He stepped forward, ready to receive whatever attentions the desperate situation might entice her maidenliness to do. She suddenly spun towards the castle, a shimmery look in her eyes.

"...I can barely stand to leave your embrace once more!" Ramia then paused, for his hand had taken the opportunity to wander. As he cupped a enormous breast with **both** hands, she moaned out, "I cannot bear it!"

"Yeah..."

Swept up in the passions of love, she pleaded, "Darling, please, let me give you something to remember me by..."

"Okay!"

Something prickled at her extra-sensitive senses. "Oh... shite!" She flung his hands away to pout. "Mother's calling."

"...**_No!"_**

Casting one last forlorn glance back at her One True Love, who was looking quite upset himself, she disappeared into the darkness... how had it become night? Ah, well... The Falsetto of her Heart whined out a few, melancholy harping measures, finishing with a drawn out final note.

_**(End Kerichi part)

* * *

**_

"Nnnnn…"

_Oh it hurts. Why is it soo dark in here? I swear a bat could live here. Sheesh._

I groan again and put a little magic into making a mage fire. The sudden light made me blink several times. Taking a deep breath, I opened her eyes and…

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

HE was right there in front of me. On my bed… next to me… and… I look down under the covers. I then sigh with relief… we are _both_ clothed. But my scream had awoken this terrible beast and Ginsakura. I gulp as his eyes flew open. Usually I do _not_ scream, but I had just awoken up and my mind was still boggled. But _now_ I was totally awake.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

He chuckled lowly at my stammering. He's in my _bed_ and he has the edacity to laugh at me! I scrunched my eyebrows close together and gather the best glower I could muster. I couldn't maintain it for long though. The closeness was oddly comforting, but I didn't want it to be. He saw my pathetic attempts to escape and growled at me. Automatically I froze, my father's growl was almost the same.

_Awww. Just look at this. The two lovers all snuggled together._

My eyes widened in surprise for a few seconds, but Sosonokatsu caught it. He looked at me and smirked. I scrunched my brows again, deep in thought.

_Now listen you… go away! _

_Oh, you want it to be private? _

_Yes- NO! It's not like that. He's LEAVING! _

_Awww, a way to ruin a person's fun. _

_LEAVE! NOW!_

I never felt the 'things' presence, so I don't really know if was really there or not. Sighing, I pushed myself up until I was completely out of arms reach. Crossing my arms I glare daggers down at him. Now that the annoying voice wasn't interfering, I could maintain my posture. I take in a deep breath, as if I had a lot to say. Then I speak through clenched teeth.

"Get out of my BED!"

The white head chuckled again before elegantly rising from the covers. His long, silky hair fell around him, as if he was some god. I then get rid of out of my offensive posture and take the defensive. There was a light shinning in his eyes that I did _not_ like. It was too gleaming. I swallowed and straightened my back.

"Get out of my room."

I spoke as calmly as I could and pointed to the door. He looked at me as if he did not understand. I scowled a little and pointed to the door again, this time I left my hand pointing. His golden eyes bore into me, almost as if he was searching through my soul. My eyes widened a tad and a hiss like growl escaped from my lips. The shinning light dissipated from his eyes and curiosity replaced it.

I had just noticed that his markings were gone. There was no trace of the royal youkai markings. Before I could protest, he stepped forward and traced my blue triangle on the side under my left eye. My breathing sped up, but still I jerked my head from his touch.

His mouth curved into a grin; suddenly he was leaning forward, eyes glinting with mischief… I started swaying forward myself, drawn in by some invisible cord… Our lips met, and I felt my anger draining away, replaced by something tender and almost sweet… something I had doubted I could ever feel around Sosonokatsu…

We broke apart, my face feeling surprisingly warm… the haku inu youkai smirked, satisfied, as I averted my eyes… _What's happening to me…?_

"D…D…DARLING COUSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Something thrilled… something **evil**…

_**Ramia.

* * *

**_

_**Translations**_

_Haku: white _

_Hanyou: half-breed _

_Inu: dog _

_Katana: a type of curved sword that Japanese samurai use, or in this case, Yamani samurai_

_Kimono: a Japanese outfit that the girls wore _

_Kobodou: fighting in close combat with weapons _

_Neko: a cat _

_Obi: the sash around the middle of the kimono to hold it shut _

_Sakura: the blossoms of a cherry tree _

_Sensai: a teacher or tutor _

_Sensu: a flip fan used in Japan _

_Youkai: demon

* * *

_

_**A/N**: It's done! Yes! Finally… the evilness is completed. I'll try to get the next chappie up A.S.A.P.

* * *

_

_**Kerichi** – You told me to make a slut Minachan. _

_**Me** – Yes, yes… I know… ;.; _

_**Kerichi** – You didn't think I would do it, did you? _

_**Me** – OF COURSE NOT! It's not _like_ you. You don't do that kind of stuff. _

_**Kerichi** – I wonder what your relationships are going to be like. Especially after your Ko Inu fic. _

_**Me** - ;-; Lets just get on with the next chapter please!

* * *

_

_**Kerichi**: YEAH! Thank you! Now I have someone who… is… _**very**_… interesting. Did that just come out of my mouth-;; goes off singing in the distance… IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!"

* * *

_

_**Kagura** **no** **Baka**-… I know you… you can't fool_ **me** _**Baka**. But anyway, thanx for the support! _

_

* * *

_

_**Book** **Angel**: That's okay, just as long as you read/like it. I'm glad this is your favorite story.

* * *

_

_**Ephona**: Hello? Well, here's chapter 11 or 12… depends on what you go by. I hope that you like it. **Kerichi** and I worked on it. Please tell me those words did _**not**_ come out of my mouth. **ENGLISH** **HAS** **RUINED** **ME!** **I'M** **EVEN** **TYPING** **IN** **PROPER** **ENGLISH!**

* * *

_

_**Kristiana**: Hello, I'm _baaack_! I hope that you like this chapter. Sorry to cut it off as a cliff hanger… no I'm not. I have fallen in love with cliff hangers. Anyways, I hope that you all continue to review! ;;)

* * *

_

_**Imperfectionist** **Angel**: I hope that you have continued to read my story. I'm not sure how long it is goin' to be though. This is the longest so far, and I hope that I continue to be hit with the idea train.

* * *

_

_**Destiny** **Hunter**: Hello? Are you dead? I think you are. I haven't heard from you in a _**long**_ while. I hope that you are still reading my story at least.

* * *

_

_**Angel**: Hiya! How are you doin' I haven't heard from you in a while either! Not even on the IM's. Did you get brain trauma or hit in the head. I miss your reviews-

* * *

_

_**Aly** **Spy**: You did leave me… didn't you? It's soo sad. I at least hope that you have enjoyed my fanfic. It's my favorite that I have done.

* * *

_

_**Warrior** **of** **Tortal**: I hope that you have enjoyed the story. Please feel free to ask any questions that you want. I will try my best to answer them._


	13. Chapter 12: Emabarrassment

_**Disclaimer**: I guess I have to go over this again. I will not, cannot, ever own any of the Tortal cast, but with mine, I'll add all of the little twists and turns that I want.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 12: Embarrassment**_

_Damn it! Why does she have to be here at this time!_

I glare at my cousin as she dances in. I swear that someone had sliced open her head and replaced the thing that we call a brain with laundry. I still haven't figured out if the laundry is dirty, clean, or both. She stopped just two feet away from Sosonokatsu, looking at my in confusion, a little frown marring her _perfect little face_. Bah! Disgusting.

Her limpid luminous lavender orbs look him over appreciatively before she trilled. "And who is this..." All her simple words trailed away as she wiped a bit of liquid from the corner of her pursed pink mouth. Taking a deep, shuddering breath that caused her massive bosom to rise in an interesting fashion, she breathed, "_Man_... my lovely little… D…" Her brow creased in confusion. "Deedee?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see traitorous Sakura get up and flee through the open door before my cousin even noticed her.

_Oh geee, thanks a lot oh protector._

"It's Diana… and what do I owe the punishment to see you here Ramia… in my room?"

"Oh that?" She softly murmers. "I asked where my Dear Darling Cousin's rooms were and a kind servant showed me where it was. You still haven't answered my question Dearie… who is this-"

"None of your business." I snap with a sneer.

Ramia's lip pokes out to her _"famous"_ pout. She believes that she could get _anything_ she wants. Well… not with me. A plan already calculated in my mind.

"I'm soo sorry cousin, but I have important matters to attend to."

All the while I spoke to her I pushed her out the door. Just before I closed it, I hear her voice ring out.

"_Personal_ matters cousin?" Her voice trembled with barely concealed glee as she shrieked quickly. "I know what I would be doing about right now! You need some more _Free_ L_ove_ in you life. I always thought you were a little... tense... for a reason..." She trails off, walking down the hallway.

My eyes widened in shock and I could feel the color rising to my face. I shouldn't be shocked by her, I knew what to expect, but still, it doesn't mean that I couldn't be **_embarrassed_** by her. I pressed the back of my hand against my forehead as I turn around and rest my back up against it the wooded surface.

Then I heard the bark of laughter as reality reeled down in full force. **_Sosonokatsu_**! Oh no... He's heard... **_Ramia_**... I whirl around, round eyed, and gulp as I look upon him.

* * *

_**A/N**: Do you want me to stop putting the translations in, because if everybody says so, I will? I will only put up new words I use, or the regulars that I use in that chapter.

* * *

_

_**Translations**_

_Haku: white _

_Hanyou: half-breed _

_Inu: dog _

_Katana: a type of curved sword that Japanese samurai use, or in this case, Yamani samurai_

_Kimono: a Japanese outfit that the girls wore _

_Kobodou: fighting in close combat with weapons _

_Neko: a cat _

_Obi: the sash around the middle of the kimono to hold it shut _

_Sakura: the blossoms of a cherry tree _

_Sensai: a teacher or tutor _

_Sensu: a flip fan used in Japan_

_Youkai: demon

* * *

_

_**A/N**: Hello again. I'm sooo sorry that this chappie is so short. It's killing me! I HATE IT! I have a writer's block for this chappie. I'm ending it here, but I promise that I'll try to make the next chappie extra long. That's TRY by the way. This chapter probably would've been longer if I wasn't sick for half the week. sniff sniff. I know, it's soo sad. But bronchitis is horrible when you halve to swallow fifty times to croak out that you're not feeling well. But I'm feeling better so don't feel sorry for me. _

_**Kerichi**- Feel free to shower pity on her. You know she wants **it**... and she gets what she wants. _

_**Me**- -sputters incoherently- MUST YOU GO ON WITH THAT? _

_**Kerichi**- -snickersnicker-... like snickers bars. _

_**Me**- -glares at Kerichi intensely, wishing for laser eyes like Superman- -Lips curl up as she growls at Kerichi- Hmmph.

* * *

_

_**nyasha**: I try to keep up the good work, but this chapter is sooo short. I HATE IT! I hate short chapters with a passion, but this couldn't be helped... Kerichi gave me a deadline of today, Friday, so it had to be done. _

_**Angel**: The boy? "RAMIA'S "TRUE LOVE"...? Uh, Kerici's looking at you weirdly. She says he's a lug... one that's undeniably handsome but still a big lug. He's a farmboy from the city... um... Kerichi's words. And now she snickers again. _

_**Ryoku123**: YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! Yeah! Thanx for reviewing. Yes, Kerichi is the one who wrote Ramia, and the Romance. You can't be in Ramia's POV unfortunately, because you will only see ...My true love... ooo he's hot!... no, wait... Now HE'S my true love... _

_**Kerichi**: Bow down and praise the greatest... thing... ever. YES... IT LIVES...And writes for me. -Salaaming.-_

_**Me**: ...? Me... I reviewed myself...? No, that must be **you**... Are you my staa-lker...? Are you my mommy? _

_**Kristiana**: I **will** continue. I will try to keep on writing. I'm sorry I haven't done anything about the voice, but I promise to try to next chappie, okay? I put them together, and they both... uh... sorta liked it. _

_**Ephona**: I'm sorry about your computer... and **all the deaths**. I'm glad that you enjoyed the story. Ah, yes... the infamous **homework**. It's funny that they call it homework, but it's really not **work** per say, just thinking._


	14. Chapter 13: Tradgedy

_**Disclaimer**: Why must I do these every chapter? I guess because it's protocol and mandatory, I hate it. But then again… I should like it! It gives me more words. __I do not nor will not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters, nor her lands, or her plots, or anything made by her!

* * *

_

_**Chapter 13: Tragedy **_

_Great good gods! What am I to do _now_? He's seen her, he's _**heard**_ her!_

Looking for my center, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Being surrounded by the lights calmed me down some; they were familiar and soothing. I stifled a groan and dragged my right hand down the side of my face. This was going to be utter misery.

I felt his presence move closer to me, and then his hand grabbed mine. Smiling kindly, bent down a little bit and kissed me on the lips. This kiss was somehow better than the one that we shared earlier. It was soothing, with just a hint of passion. He pulled away, looked me deep in the eyes, then went out the door.

My hand slowly crawled up to my lips to gingerly touch them. _Why do I keep reacting like this! I'm supposed to _**hate**_ him! He's my enemy… I think… _

_Now what's this sulking about? Just look deep down and you'll find your answer. _

_See! That's what I'm talking about! When I need your advise, you're not there. But Goddess help me, when I don't you just pop into my mind like it was some kind of open book. _

_It is an open book. For me that is. It brings me no discomfort to just be here. _

_But it does _**me**_ when I know that someone can just go in there and take what ever information that it wants. There is a thing called _**personal**_ thoughts you know. _

_Oh I know, but like I said, it doesn't bother me. _

_Who are you. I've talked… thought to you since I was little and I still have no idea. _

_Sigh. All right. You will find out soon. How soon, I cannot tell you. Only that you will. _

_Hello? _

…

Sighing, I slowly sit on my bed. I was confused. The last thing I remembered was collapsing onto Sakura's back, dead exhausted. Now I was here in my bed, with _him_, and I have no idea how long it has been. I shake my head to clear it, but that still does not help.

I slowly stretch, so as not to pull a muscle, like a cat before standing up again. I then take in a deep breath and start the delicate process of transforming into my human image. I slowly made my way to the door. I cautiously opened the door and looked around. Only the pale of water was out there. I stepped out, grabbed it and hurried back inside. I then closed the door and went to the bathroom, dumping the water into the tub.

The water was no longer hot, so I did not lollygag in the water, not wanting to see how long it took until the water became cold. As soon as I jumped out, I tipped it so that it could drain, then went into my room to get dressed. Nothing fancy, I don't care of my cousin is here; I'll be catching up on my learning. She could go ahead and tell who ever she wanted that I was dressing like a boy.

I put on the normal hose, tunic and breeches and shirt. After dressed, I went out side. At first the light blinded me. I stopped and blinked several times. It would not do to get over my sickness only to tumble down the stairs and break something. Most likely my neck.

As soon as the spots cleared, I started my way to the dining room. When I walked in, no one was eating and they all were looking in my direction. It took me a minute to comprehend what happened.

_Ooh that… that… that BEAST! He must've told Kel that I was feeling better. Now she has everyone here waiting for me to come in and join them._

They did _not_ look happy. All of them had scowls pointed in my direction with promises of nasty things to come. Sighing, I move to my seat with a plate full of food. I choose a sit between Adianna and Maelin. When I looked up, everybody was still glaring at me, so I stood straighter and held my head up higher.

Kel started the prayer before they eating. When it was finished, it seemed people were in higher regards. They began to eat heartily before I even sat down.

"So, what happened between you and 'Kastu?"

I glance and see the look on Maelin's face. Sighing, I put down the fork that _was_ on its way to my mouth. I then turn to face her and look her solely in the eye.

"Nothing 'happened between' us. I was sick and he… cared for me."

A very unladylike snort was heard on my other side.

"Yeah right! I bet you he just wanted to get into your pants… and your bed. I don't trust that sniveling dog. You should whip him and send him on his way. You never allowed any of those puppies at home to even get _near_ you! Why do you allow this one?"

_Good question… _Why_ do I?_

"I don't know Adianna, but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. You'd go blabbering it off to the whole court."

I turn around to see the shocked expression on her face. She then started at an incoherent bluster. She finally got her tongue back, but unfortunately it was before I could get that wanted bite into my mouth.

"I _do not blabber off to the court!_ I'm hurt Diana that you would say such things!"

I sigh and put the fork back down. I then set in an impassive mask before looking at her again.

"Who was the one who told the court who I had a crush on? Who was the one who told them what happed when I leapt out of the tree with my skirts on? Who was the one who told them when I fell into that _huge_ mud puddle? Now hush so that I may eat."

Before she could say anything else, I sharply turned away from her and started in on my food. Pork rinds were not my choice of eating when I was just sick for a long while, but they were the only thing I had, so I chowed down. It also gave me sanctuary from those uncomfortable questions that made _me_ question myself. About halfway through, I felt something jump into my lap from under the table.

It scared the crap out me, so bad that I almost leapt up screaming. I know that my face was white and I was shaking. I got myself under control and looked down. It was just Sakura, so I reached down and grabbed her around her ribs and put her on my shoulder. This must have been the first time that the other kids saw her because they all grew quiet and started to stare at me. I pointedly ignored them and went back to my breakfast. When it was evident that I was not going to answer any questions and that Sakura wasn't bothering me, they went back to their chattering. Though they were not as loud as they were so I guessed that they were talking about me.

I felt a shadow fall over me. I knew who it was with out turning around to look. I made it clear that I was not going to acknowledge the person until I finished the last few bites of my food. When I had swallowed it, I stood up and slowly turned around. I glared at Alex for several long minutes before I spoke to her in an uncaring voice and a mask of impassionate.

"What do _you_ want Alex Mandermin?"

She glowered at me, probably wishing that I were someplace far away right now, or better yet, dead. Emily, right behind her, looked at her "leader" and tried to mimic Alex. It was quite amusing to see her try.

"Stop imitating Alex, Emily. You're not very good at it."

I could tell that by the slight frown creasing Emily's beautiful, but empty head, that she did not know what the word "imitating" meant. Stifling a sigh, I roll my eyes.

"It means to stop trying to copy Alex."

"Shut up _Di-ana_! Emily knows what the word meant."

"I did?"

"You shut up too Emily. No need for you to put in you second sense."

I was tempted to just smack them both right now and get it all over and done with already. Before Alex could really get on a roll, I stepped in.

"I _said_, 'What do you want, Alex'?"

She glared hate filled daggers into me, but then that expression changed quite suddenly. A malicious grin showed up suddenly, then was replaced by a fake sweet smile. She flipped her over her shoulder and looked at me with 'innocence'.

"I heard that Sosonokatsu has taken to sleeping in your lately. I just wanted to know if that is the truth."

"Soso…? What do you want to know of it? So what if he has, it's none of _your_ business."

"I was only looking out for my Princess, Diana! Why do you always have to be so mean?"

I took a deep breath and was about to snip at her, but a presence made me stop. My spine stiffens and I slowly turn around. I'm staring into a big, muscular chest, a warrior's chest. Gulping, I slowly look up. The nice, shaven jaw, the long black hair. Up farther and into his watchful silver eyes. Gulping, I step back.

"Father! What are you doing here?"

I couldn't help it. He always had this effect on me. He was the only man who could intimidate me. My voice cracked and I started to panic. There should be no reason that he should be here. The look in his eyes was full of… something I did not know.

"Come with me Diana. We need to talk."

Oh boy, the last time someone told me that we need to talk, my favorite puppy ran beneath to wheel of a moving cart. This couldn't be good. Gulping I start to fallow him out the door. But He then stopped suddenly.

"Just who do you think you are taking my pupil away like that?"

I knew the sound of that voice. Startled, I glance up at Lady Knight Kel. She even looked imposing, and this was the first time I've seen anyone, let alone and female, stand up to father.

"I'm taking my daughter someplace private. I… must speak to her."

"What is more important than your daughter, _my pupil_, finishing up her breakfast?"

"First of all it's none of _your_ business, and second, she was finished eating. Otherwise I wouldn't have called her to me."

With that, he just walked past and I could do nothing else but fallow. Kel made as if to fallow, but I shook my head at her and gave a faint smile. I followed along silently until he got to the place where he believed was most comfortable. We were in a little grove of trees within the menagerie.

As soon as we were away from prying eyes, he disbanded his illusion, becoming a little taller and his hair longer, silkier and the royal sigma oh his forehead shone. His ears grew out like mine did and a _huge_ puffy wolf-like tail sprouted out from behind him. I soon fallowed soot, my long graceful tail was not as bulbous or as nerve-racking as his was, but certainly more useful and flexible than his. My furry cat-like ears grew on the sides of my head and the mark on my head came, but then my mother's little triangle on the side of my face under my right eye came too.

"Your… brother has died. He lead a battle to the front lines and there were assassins waiting for him."

My fear just dissipated and something else replaced it. I believe at first it was shock an denial. But then something started in my chest. I didn't know what it was.

"I… I'm sorry Diana… I know that you loved Mitsu…"

I wail irrupted involuntarily from my throat and everything was a blur, a swirling mass of color and nothingness. I was getting dizzy and everything felt like it was spinning, falling away from me. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. I was small and down at my father's feet. Despair still racked through me, but nothing was spinning anymore. I tried to stand so that I could run away, but I fell over. It felt funny, my whole body felt funny. I looked down and see that I have turned into a haku neko mata.

When my father reached down to grab me, a hiss-like-growl tore from my throat. I take off on all fours. Not caring about the bushes grabbing at me and ripping at my skin. I don't know how long I was running, but I saw that I was in a hallway at the palace. Knowing that I was safe, I collapsed right there and start sobbing, tiny mews escaping from me.

I had no idea where I was, but a door opened and someone looked down at me. Looking up through tear filled eyes, I see someone kind, with a heart-shaped face and nice soft brown hair. She bent down and picked me up. Gently cradling me, as if I was a baby, she took me into her room.

"Isn't this Diana's cat?"

I knew that voice from somewhere. It kind of took me out of my despair a little, and my head shot up to her. It was the woman who was with Numair… Dainia…Darleen…Dorchia…Daine, I think, yes, that's her name! Movement made me look to my left, which was in front of Daine, since I was cradled to her chest. My eyes widened a little in brief surprise. He looked kind of hot in the shadows, but a little too old for my tastes. He looked down at me, deep in thought, for a second.

"It looks like it, but the coloring is all wrong. First of all, her coloring is all wrong, her cat is black, not silvery like this one. Second, I don't think she has the shape of a sakura blossom on her rump."

Daine looked thoughtful for a few seconds. She then looked deeply into my green eyes in concentration. My head started to feel funny, like someone was trying to break through my shields to read my thoughts. At first I was confused, but then I got what was happening. I then take down all my sheildings to her.

_:Help! I'm stuck:_

I guess I scared Daine because she tumbled backwards and dropped me. Luckily, I've practiced landing on all fours and only stumbled a little. Daine was sitting on the floor and staring at me in astonishment and I sat there and looked back at her, not blinking. All this was doing something good for me… it was taking my mind off of my brother's deat.

* * *

**_Translations_**

_Haku: white _

_Hanyou: half-breed _

_Inu: dog _

_Katana: a type of curved sword that Japanese samurai use, or in this case, Yamani samurai_

_Kimono: a Japanese outfit that the girls wore _

_Kobodou: fighting in close combat with weapons _

_Neko: a cat _

_Obi: the sash around the middle of the kimono to hold it shut _

_Sakura: the blossoms of a cherry tree _

_Sensai: a teacher or tutor _

_Sensu: a flip fan used in Japan _

_Youkai: demon

* * *

_

**_A/N_**: Yeah, chapter 13 is now done! I'm sorry it took a while. I was finishing up an English project and trying to make this chapter long. Like I promised, this is the longest chapter I have written for this story so far.

I hope that you like this. And **PLEASE**, please, please review.

* * *

_**Angel**: I'm glad you liked my chappie, but I hope that you like this one even more! 88) Please review the next chappie.

* * *

_

_**Ephona**: Why would I think you're crazy? To me, crazy and weird are what other people call normal! 88D I'm glad that you like my story! Does a happy dance and scars everyone in the room at school. I will keep on trying, I promise, but it gets harder and harder as it goes on.

* * *

_

_**Nyasha**: I know who you are. 88) I will keep on typing for you as well. I will give you a copy in science like you asked. 88D

* * *

_

_**Kerichi**: -sigh- interesting... how Kerichi. Knowing you, you may not like it. But here's the next chappie.

* * *

_

'_**Insanity**__: Really? They are? Places hand over heart. Here's the next chapter so that you don't have to wait any longer. I'm really, really happy that you like it! 88D

* * *

_

_**Kristiana**: Here's the next chapter for you. I hope that you like reading it.

* * *

_

_**Spider** **of** **Shadowland**: I do hope that you are enjoying my story. I'm enjoying typing it.

* * *

__**Kagura** **no** **Baka**: Yeah, I'm running out of things to say to people. The story sucked up all of my creativity. I'm going dry. 880_


	15. Chapter 14: Children Are a Pain

**_Disclaimer_**_: Well, here it is again. I do not nor will not own anything done or made by Tamora Pierce. _

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 14: Children Are a Pain _**

Daine looked at me with wide eyes from the spot that she had fallen in surprise. Then someone picked me up from where I was dropped and turned me around to look closely at me. It was Numair. He peered at me and checked me all over.

"I believe that this is Diana. Daine, so you know how to undo the changes?"

"No, but I can get her father, I heard that he was here to visit with her."

"Alright. Diana, I want you to stay here. We will bring your father to you. Can you watch our child? She can be a handful."

He smiled kindly at me and set me down. I looked to either of them, and then nodded, showing that not only did I understand, but that I would also watch their child. They left in a flurry of capes and robes.

Sighing, I sat down and looked around. This place was not bad, although it was a little dark. Deciding that I should at least see where the little girl would be, I get up and wonder around. What really interested me was a back room that was absolutely dark, but the door was open a crack. Padding up to it, I squeezed through the whole, that door was heavier than it looked. Looking around, like only a cat could do, I see that this is a workroom. A room specially designed to hold in magic if anything escaped the caster.

There were all sorts of spells set up in here that went on without the mage nearby. Never in all my long life have I ever seen spells able to do that. This mage must be strong enough to create even his own Immortal if he wished; he could probably make _himself_ into an Immortal.

I realized that if I make the wrong move, I could get incinerated so I left. Mewing to myself, I squeezed back through the door and went to the other rooms. From the smell of the first room, I figured that it was Daine and Numair's.

Shaking my head a little, I walk onto the next room. The door closed so I put me nose to the bottom to sniff. There was something in there, well, a couple somethings. One was familiar, but I could quite place it, the other was what I believed to be Daine's daughter. Deciding to "let sleeping dogs lie" I went back to the living room and leapt onto a comfortable looking chair.

Five minutes later, there was creaking of a door and paddling of feat. I lazily lifted my head to look up at the front door. That wasn't open, but what was?

All of a sudden something squealed and I soon found my answer… and it hurt! Sharp pain arose from the fur on one of my tails. I mewed loudly and my head shot in that direction. A child by the looks of four was pulling on my tail fur. With sheathed claws, I batted at the child's hands.

She screamed at me, then started batting at me with… tentacles? Her screeches brought out the other creature that was in her room… a dragon. She took one look at the situation then whistled loudly. It was so high pitched that it hurt my ears, making me cover them. It seemed to have the some kind of effect on the girl, because she suddenly let go of my tail and looked ashamed.

I snatched the offended tail back close to my body, the other tail covering over it. Glaring at the child, I jump backwards, onto the high back of the seat. The child looked at me with a pout, and then all of a sudden she started shifting. Warily I watched her, waiting for any sudden movements.

The transformation was ugly. Her feet slowly shrank to talons while her legs slowly grew feathers and shrank, the nose and mouth on her face melted together to form a large beak on her face while her head shrank and narrowed to form an eagle's head. Her arms twisted and shrank, feathers slowly etching onto them. All the while, I could hear her bones cracking and grinding as the moved and even new one grew. I could also hear the organs shifting around in her stomach, and those that I could hear; I knew that they were disappearing as others grew.

Within seconds she was a bird of prey, and staring straight at me with a glint in her eyes. Then, she flapped those wings and was in the air and coming right for me. Mewing in despair, I leapt off the back of the chair and onto the table behind it just as she struck the chair. The girl was in the air again, hot on my tail. Blocking all sounds out except for the flapping of wings, I concentrated on dodging her so that I would not get killed in her attacks.

_But how, why would a child attack me? She's just a child, or is she mad at me and having one of her toddler fits…? Oh great, a fit! I remember when Klorilyle had those fits! I hated my aunt's child, that little- Hello! _

I jumped again as the talons snatched at me again. This was getting boring, but I couldn't do anything to stop her. Then an attack from the side got me. Somehow I missed her and her wings batted against me, making me fly to floor. That's when my senses came back in a rush, I could hear the dragon's shrill whistles of panic and the clatter as something glass hit the floor. Just then the door opened and Numair walked in, fallowed by me dad and Daine.

"Jenna! That is enough!"

Numair was usually happy and rarely angered, but he seemed beyond angry now. Lightning crackled in his eyes as he stared down at his daughter, who immediately lowered herself to the ground and transformed back into her original form.

"Bad toy."

She screamed the whole way down the hall. Daine rushed to my side as Numair followed his little monster child to her room. Daine checked the cut on my shoulder and tried to heal it, but something blocked her. Sighing, she set me down.

"You have shields on you that I cannot get through to help you, you must take them down so that I can show what to do and you can have your regular body back."

Concentrating inward, and sure enough, there was a silvery sparkle "wall" around me. It was tight, and from the looks of it, I did not put it up. Rushing back inward, I look up at my father.

"Your mother put it on you. You may just have to watch Daine do it from her mind."

Just at that moment, other people started to crowd around. I guess I made a bigger ruckus than I perceived. Soon there was another child pulling and tugging on me, then another, and another. It seemed endless. My father was actually pushed out the door and Daine was pushed down the hallway. We were all separated and I was in danger of being hugged to death.

I slipped from one careless girl's arms and out the door. Soon I was fleeing for my life with a whole pack of kids stampeding behind me.

_What is it with kids and cats? Do they always go after them like this? _

**_Actually no. I do not know why they are chasing you, but I suspect that you are about to find out. _**

_You, get out of my head. You're starting to get on my nerves. You're never here unless it's too late and you're rarely ever any help. _

**_Fine. _**

The presence that was there was suddenly… not. She just disappeared. I know that I told her to, but I didn't think that she would actually disappear. It kind of felt… well… it felt lonely. But I had other things to worry about, like the pack of rabid children close on my heels.

Abruptly I turn a corner and squeeze through the bars of a gate. I glance back, but the children were stopped the padlock keep the gate shut, they didn't have the keys. Stopping completely, I study them; they didn't look nor moved right, almost like dolls. Shaking my head to clear it, I watch them closer. They soon seemed to have lost interest and left.

Then something landed in front of me. Not waiting to see what it was, my nose told me to get out of there, for the thing definitely was **_not_** friendly, or even human. I tore off down the stairs, not caring where they led.

The thing was close on my heels; I could feel its hot breath on my back. The thing was _huge_. It could easily swallow me, four times the tiny size I was right now in one bite. I knew I was tiny, Sakura was tiny; she could easily sit on my shoulder and barely touch my ear. I could sit on an average person's shoulder and touch the top of that person's ear.

I convulsed in pain and fell, my momentum making me tumble forward still. My right hip was in excruciating pain. I slowly rise to sitting position and look at it. Claws had raked it and I couldn't put any kind of weight on it at all.

_Great, I'm going to be missing even more class. Maybe I can have Sakura pass as me. _

Remembering that I was not alone, my head shot up and looked at the creature. He was standing over me, looking down. It looked at if someone had taken a bulldog and pumped it up until it was the size of an elephant. It had a huge mouth that could not only eat something four times my size in one gulp, but probably a whole pregnant, horned cow, horns and all. It had no fur, but was just basically purple-pebbled skin with many warts and huge bumps. Its eyes were easily the size of a shield, and pure red. There were also huge silver spikes or spines all over its body. There was only one reason for this thing to exist… death.

I could tell that it was an immortal, not only by the hum in my mind, but also by the silver claws and fangs. It opened it mouth and leapt at me. I closed my eyes, knowing that I was going to die, and waited for the impact… It never came.

Opening my eyes, I see Sosonokatsu's white hair as his claws strike out and dig into the thing, tearing out its flesh. Dark green liquid oozed out of its wounds. Injuring it seemed the wrong move, for it became even more vicious and faster. Soon, both were all cut up and bloody, but still going at each other.

Both my tails were thrashing violently as I watched, fearing for Soso's life. I bared my fangs as he was thrown against the wall, denting it while some of the plaster fell off. Looking closer, I see that this is part of a grave like place. Being superstitious I begin to fidget and shiver, thinking of all the spirits that could be here… watching… waiting to strike.

Just as Sosonokatsu ripped out its still beating heart, something grabbed me. I hissed and merowled at the thing, but it ended up strangled as it gripped my lower and upper jaws together. The hand also held my head in place, rendering it impossible for me to turn to see who it was.

It was holding me in its arms, close to its chest. It felt human, but that didn't mean anything. Looking down, I see that it has claws instead of fingernails on its humanlike hands. I then started struggling as hard as I could, but it just chuckled at my futile attempts.

"Sosonokatsu, are you missing something?"

I could feel his silky deep voice rumble in his chest. The hand on my mouth started to glow and feel kind of hot and uncomfortable. I try to pull my head back, but it was useless. Then all of a sudden there was a tight leather muzzle wrapped around my nose. Glaring at it, I will it to set fire, but it doesn't work. Again I try, but then see that it is shielded against magic. It was useless; my legs were pinioned to the man's chest.

"Kakon, I see that you have been doing your homework, want me to toss you a dead rat?"

_That was a double insult. Not only does it portray that he needs a treat for a reward for all his hard work, but also that he couldn't kill his own prey. _

_Wait a minute! How dare HE! He doesn't even _**care**_ that this dark, hot… NO! Evil bastard has me pressed against his well defined, muscled, NO! Chest. NOW THIS HOT BASTARD IS EVEN STROKING ME! Doh. Wait a minute; did he just say that he _**owns**_ me? _

"Go sniff your ass, Dogboy. I'm pretty sure she'd make a great pet with a little training, what do you think?"

I jerk my head free of his grasp, but I still couldn't bite him so I looked at Soso. His eyes were faintly glowing red, his claws were glowing a slight blue, his fangs were bared, and he was growling. I could tell he was almost to point of insanity, but wasn't sure if this Kakon knew. Soso just might be crazed enough to attack.

"Go shed your skin like the lowly snake you are."

Just then ninja leapt down into this death pit and rush at Katsu. As they seemed to gain up on them, Sakura comes in roaring out of the sky in her battle form and gets into the fight. I look up to see this Kakon's face.

His hair is black as coal and his eyes were red with slits. In the middle of his forehead was a black circle and on the sides were black dragon wings. On the sides of his face were two dark green stripes, one on each side, which started in font of his ears and stopped half an inch from the corners of his mouth. Seeing me, he smirked, which irked me.

"I will not fall for your instigating today, Sosonokastu."

_How _**dare**_ this dark, hot, deli-No! Bastard touch me!_

Growling, I struggle and jerk around but his grip does not budge. Then I remember my claws, which I dug deeply into his ribs, where they were pinned. He cried out and his grip loosened a little. That was all I need and I slipped out. Landing on my feet, I run towards the battle. All of a sudden I fling back, as if I was tied to something and I hit the end of it. I look down and see the magical "rope" leading from the end of my muzzle to Kakon's wrist.

He laughed evilly and tugged the leash, making me flying backwards to land at his feet. He then reached down and picked me up. His claws wrapped around just under my font legs, as you would with a bad puppy.

"Now, now little girl, I will not have disobedience. It seems that you are to smart for your own good. I have a temporary remedy for that."

Putting under me under one arm, he wedged me tight so that I couldn't move. He reached in a little puck inside a pocket in his sleeve. Just as I was about to dig my claws into him again, he tossed sparkling dust at my face. My body started to go limp on its own accord. I slowly started to loose my vision, blurring the fight as I slowly drifted into the total darkness of unconsciousness. The last thing I heard as the last little tendril of comprehension dissipated, was the feral roar of Sakura.

* * *

**_Translations_**

_Haku__: white _

_Hanyou__: half-breed _

_Inu__: dog _

_Kakon__: root of evil_

_Katana__: a type of curved sword that Japanese samurai use, or in this case, Yamani samurai_

_Kimono__: a Japanese outfit that the girls wore _

_Kobodou__: fighting in close combat with weapons _

_Neko__: a cat _

_Obi__: the sash around the middle of the kimono to hold it shut _

_Sakura__: the blossoms of a cherry tree _

_Sensai: a teacher or tutor _

_Sensu__: a flip fan used in __Japan_

_Youkai__: demon _

_

* * *

_

_**Name Meanings**:_

_Sosonokatsu__: spelt incorrectly, actually Sosonokasu, but it means, **to instigate** and/or **to seduce **_

_Kakon__: root of evil _

_

* * *

_

**_A/N_**_: Okay, this took me a while. I am sorry that it took so long. I had math AIMS, then I got sick with allergies, which upgraded to bronchides. I just got over it mostly. But as I promised, here's chapter 14. I will try to put up the next chapter A.S.A.P., and hopefully I will not get sick this time. _

_

* * *

_

**_ephona_**_: Thanx for the support. Yes, we are all crazy here. Unlike some people who do not fit in here, they should go away… not naming any names. I'm glad you like my story, I hope you like this one too. I got really bored and it took a kind of twist. I blame The Boredom. _

_

* * *

_

**_Kerichi_**_: Why you keep saying that the chapter is interesting? Usually when you say that, you are either bored with it or you don't like it! _

_

* * *

_

**_Kristiana_**_: It's not very good to get addicted to anything; especially my story. It'll eat you brain. Don't blame me when all of a sudden you can't do you homework. Now here are the answers to your questions. 1: The blue triangle is on the left side. 2: Diana is almost "17" and Soso is "17 ½". 3: The chapter kind of skip days, they're not day by day, unless it was the chapters of when she was sick. When her father came, it was like two months later from the sickness. I hope that this will help you. _

_

* * *

_

**_Tranquil-Insanity_**_: I'm glad that you "loved this chapter". Trapping her as a cat was a weird twist that I decided on at the very end. But here's the next chappie, hope you like it. _


	16. Chapter 15: Friends Once Gone

**_A/N_**_: I'm getting ideas and chapters up pretty fast now. I have ideas even for the next chapter? Wow, I must be getting better… or really, really bored. _

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 15: Friends Once Gone_**

_How dare he! In the middle of a battle, he just calls up his ninjas and leaves. And with Diana! Has he turned into a coward? Would he rather preserve his own pathetic life instead of honor?_

I look down at Diana's little kitten. The thing glared up at me for having let Kakon get away with her master.

_How he had found out about Diana and I, I have no clue. Unless of course Father let something slip about how I was "playing" the princess of the Moon. I wouldn't put it past him, he likes to boast about anything that his sons are doing._

Sighing, I crouch down to look the cat in the eyes. They were oddly enough, the color of slightly burning coal. They narrowed a little as we stared eye to eye.

"Well cat, looks like it's just you and me. So, where do we start?"

Not really expecting an answer, she was just a dumb battle cat anyways, I reach towards her to pick her up. Within seconds, flames surrounded her, and therefore, burning my hand. Pulling it back, I glare menacingly at this stupid feline and growl.

"What was that for you mangy alley cat?"

The neko mata only snorted daintily at me before haughtily turning away. She padded silently across the threshold of this odd cemetery and back to the gate whence Diana had come from.

As I was walking to speak with Amaterasu earlier, Diana's scent, thick with fear, reached my sensitive nose. Reacting instinctively to that fear mixed with her personal, intoxicating scent of lavender and vanilla, I followed that scent. It led to her paralyzed form in front of that big brute of a beast. The thing must have just been created, for I had heard nothing of a new species of Immortal.

Mumbling to myself, I got up and followed the cat, which was obviously waiting for me, as if there was nothing wrong. She must be in some hind of denial, since she was pretty calm, to have just seen her master being stolen away by something as fowl as Kakon. I think the kidnapping was to bring out something I thought I would never had to use…

_So are you going to stop being a leiko and do what needs to be done? Or are you just going to sit back and see what happens in this outcome? Just like you did with Chinpou?_

_Shut up! You know I'm going to do something about it! You don't have to bring u ancient history. I didn't know what was going to happen then. _

On impulse, my body just followed to where the cat was leading me while I was "talking" to The Voice. She led me out to the courtyard and to the practice grounds. Soon realizing where she was leading me, I went to the weapons shack and opened the door. The practice weapons were all in here and in place, but what was strange was that the room was unlocked. Lady Kel always kept that door locked, for thinking of someone tampering with the weapons.

Sakura just went right in and turned the corner to the room where the real weapons were kept, if the student did not own their own weapons by the time there were being taught with real weaponry, they could borrow one of the palace's.

Not wanting anyone to see me in here, I shut the door quietly. I then follow to where Sakura was sitting on the floor by a stool, licking a paw. I looked down at her, a frown between my brows. Confusion was all I got when I tried to think why she brought me here. A light, feminine laugh awoke that reason.

"I see that Sakura has a grudge against you. But no worries, as my Father once told me, 'This too, shall pass'."

I stared in astonishment. This was the owner of The Voice; there was no mistaking it. She was standing here, in the middle of a building, taking to me. Now I've seen some super natural things in all my six-hundred-fifty-six years and three months, but never had I seen a god. Or even heard that of a god speaking to any living mortal or immortal. Her hair was the color of sunshine and seemed to have an internal glow. As did her eyes, they were a golden color, like mirrors to the sun.

She wasn't like the other gods I ever heard of either, she wasn't the image of a human. The goddess was the image of a pure blood youkai, complete with pointed ears, fangs, and claws.

"Well, you seem quite different than I pictured. I've only accessed your verbal memory."

She walked around him, as a horse trader might a stallion she was to purchase. Her eyes, if anything, lit up a little more. She smirked at him, then leaned against a wall in the room.

"All right Sosonokatsu, what are you going to do about Kakon and Diana?"

At first I was dumbfounded. She just comes and has a cat bring me to her. Then she basically demands me to help Diana. Do gods interfere in people's lives like this? I had no idea. I only know that she was in mine.

"I'm going to get her back."

"Well, good luck without a plan or weapons. Besides that, you keep thinking of Kakon from when he was younger. That will get you killed."

"How did-"

"I know? I've been in you head, remember?"

"What god are you? I've never heard of you before."

She chuckled lightly at the confused look on my face.

"First of all, Goddess. My name is _Amaterasu_. I'm the goddess you worship. But I also talk to Diana. Some of her people still worship me."

"But if you're my goddess, then why-"

"Speak to her? Because I believe that you and Diana are meant for each other. And if you become mated, then the war between you people mostly likely will end. Either that, or you'll be kicked out of your Clans to start you own. But you most likely wouldn't be."

"How do-"

"I know that? Easy, like Diana, you have no younger sibling any longer, and you are also the heir to your father's throne."

"What do you mean that I 'have no younger siblings any longer'?"

"Your younger brother and Diana's eldest brother, who was heir to the _Eiki_ clan, killed each other in the battle a couple weeks ago. Diana is now second in line to her father's throne, but has been heir to her mother's throne for two of your years now."

_Now is the time to learn a little more about Diana from what she wouldn't tell me. _

"I thought that she had two elder sisters."

"Had is correct. The first was killed when she was four human years old. The other she was quite close to. She had been fourteen in your years when her sister was assassinated by a Dark assassin."

"How do I start with getting her back? I can't leave her in the hands of Kakon. I no longer know what he would do to her."

"Well we could start with a plan. How are you going to get into Akushou Castle? What are you going to do when you get there?"

"There were old escape tunnels that led into the dungeons of the castle. I could use those to get in and out, but Diana is most likely not in the dungeon, so I'm going to have to search the castle to find her. Once I have her, I'll just leave."

"Good, but do you have a weapon good enough to fight in the castle as well?"

"I have the Heir's Sword, it'll have to do."

"No, it will not. It cannot stand up to the pressure of the Darkness. Besides, it couldn't kill the Akutenshi and she is most likely in the _inshi_. Have this, it will help you. But be careful of Jashin's chosen one."

She pressed her hands against his wrist and something cool appeared there. When she took her hands away, a bracelet was in its place. On the gold bracelet was a sunstone, an amber colored stone that looked as if the whole thing was a fire. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"It will be what you need it to be, when you need it. Diana will soon have one similar to yours, but it will be of my brother's choice."

"Who is you brother?"

"Why, it's _Tsukuyomi_ of course, the God of the Moon. You don't want to meet him, trust me. You'd think him an embarrassment to male society."

"What do you mean by 'It will be what you need it to be'?"

"Exactly what I said. Now, go onto your plans. I might see you later, you never know."

Just like she was there, she was gone. I blinked my eyes and looked down at Sakura. She was looking up at me expectantly. Sighing, I bend down and look at her closely.

"Are you going to allow me to pick you up now?"

She looked at me for a second then leapt up onto my shoulder. I took that as a yes and turned and left the building. I slipped out quietly and shut the door behind me. Just to be on the safe side, I make sure that the door locked. Then, I flash back to my room, using abnormal speed to make sure that I was not being followed.

Once in my room, Sakura leapt off and onto my bed and curled up on my pillow. Ignoring her, I went to where my weapons lay on their racks. I selected carefully, wanting only the ones I knew were sturdy and powerful enough to puncture armor. Once I had the correct bow and arrows, I grabbed the sword made out of the poison of a cobra youkai. It was what I needed if I were to silence someone, for it killed instantly, making the major internal organs explode.

Crinkling my nose in disgust, I grab my clawed gauntlets and put them on. They fit perfectly as I flexed my claws. I then place on my breast armor, the thick spikes on the front glinted with a hidden intention. I then place on metal boot-like gauntlets over my shoes and buckled them all the way up to mid-shin. I put no helmet on, for it disrupted my vision.

Now I had only one thing to do. That was to tell my superiors what I was about to do. Father would probably get wind of this, but I will deal with that when the time comes. Now, I must deal with the problem in front of me. I glance down at the neko mata looking up at me with a blood lust sparkling in her fire like eyes, and smirked.

"Are you ready cat?"

If anything, her eyes shone a little brighter before she leapt onto my shoulder. I cracked my neck and stepped out of my room, ready to face death in the face if I had to. I wasn't going to allow anything stop me now.

"Let's go."

_

* * *

_

**_Translations_**

_Akutenshi__: evil angels _

_Haku__: white_

_Hanyou__: half-breed _

_Inshi__: shrine of evil deity_

_Inu__: dog_

_Katana__: a type of curved sword that Japanese samurai use, or in this case, Yamani samurai_

_Kimono__: a Japanese outfit that the girls wore_

_Kobodou__: fighting in close combat with weapons _

_Leiko__: arrogant child_

_Neko__: a cat_

_Obi__: the sash around the middle of the kimono to hold it shut_

_Sakura__: the blossoms of a cherry tree_

_Sensai__: a teacher or tutor_

_Sensu__: a flip fan used in Japan_

_Youkai__: demon_

_

* * *

_

**_Name_****_ Meanings_**

_Akushou__: evil nature_

_Amaterasu__: sun goddess _

_Chinpou__: sunrays _

_Jashin__: evil god _

_Kakon__: root of evil _

_Katsu__: to convert, change, transform_

_Makurayami__: total darkness _

_Soso__: graceful and neat_

_Sosonokatsu__: to instigate and/or to seduce_

_Tsukuyomi__: moon god_

_

* * *

_

**_A/N_**_: Yeah, I got the chappie done. I am now working on the next chapter. This is the fastest I've worked in a long time. Please, please review. I like this chapter. It's the longest I've done in Soso's POV. I just found out something interesting too. I keep calling Sosonokatsu Soso, and Soso means to be graceful. _

_

* * *

_

**_Kristiana_**_: Your welcome. :) And thank you for the admiring comment. I just like to poke fun at my reviewers. ;;) And I'm working pretty fast, aren't I. It was only two days, and here's the next chappie._


	17. Chapter 16: Learnings of Truth

**_A/N_**_: Yey, I got the next chapter! This is amazing me! I've never worked this fast with stories before. Poems are another thing entirely. This is a new set of pace for me. Not only that, but I got my poems up! Also, I have a poem for the beginning of this chapter. Tell me what you think of the poem as well. _

_

* * *

_

**_Lonely Darkness_**

_Lonely in Darkness,_

_It's all I see._

_Home is where,_

_I want to be._

_But here I must stay,_

_Till you come rescue me. _

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 16: Learnings of Truth_**

I groaned and sat up. My brain was still kind of foggy. I remember that Soso and Sakura were in a battle. And I was… I was stuck in the form of a neko mata!

Glancing around, I see that I'm in the middle of an extra king-size bed. A strand of hair fell into my eyes and I reached a claw up and tucked it behind an ear. I then froze and stared stupidly at me hand.

_Wait a minute! My… hand? How did I get my hand back? And hair? The last I checked, I was stuck as a fire cat. How did I get my original form back?_

That's when I noticed that I had extra markings on my wrists and ankles. There was a single black stripe on each. It started next to the hand or foot, on the outside, curled to the inside or underside, and came out on the other side. Both sides of the stripe were pointed, almost as if I had a blade bracelet or anklet on.

I then snapped my head up at a chuckle. There, standing half in the shadows stood Kakon. I became self conscious that I was nude and shook my hair down to cover my breasts and my tail to cover my other femininities. I hiss-like-growled at him and bared my fangs. This only succeeded in making him chuckle again and move out of the darkness and to the foot of the bed.

I suck in my breath and hold it with fear. He stared deeply into my eyes and oddly enough, I found myself drawn to them, and unable to move. He smirked, showing is deadly fangs that could stop a grown man dead within seconds, if he chose to inject poison. I didn't flinch away, although I badly wanted to. I was deathly afraid now, and I wanted to scream and lash out when he touched me.

He was mysteriously gentle and made only the move to caress my shoulder. I had no inkling of what his intentions were. That was until there was a burning pain above my right breast. With his claws, he lightly pressed down and drew a line. Then, smirking, he brought his lips to the slice and licked the blood away.

That broke the trance like state I was in. Crying out in horror, I pushed him away from me and propelled myself backwards until my back was pressed up against the headboard. Licking the little bit of blood off his lips, he rose from the bed and looked over at me.

Servants came flooding into the room as he turned his back and left the room. The servants were fast and silent, they were in and out and within seconds they had a bath set up at one end of the room and a black dress and undergarments laid on the bed, next to a black towel.

I decided that I was going to make use of the bath. I could feet the grime and cuts all over my body from earlier. Yawning, I got off the bed and slowly stretched my muscles before grabbing the towel and headed towards the tub. It was a decent size for one such as my extent. Although I deeply wished to stay in the hot bath for hours, I knew I daren't, for Kakon could return any moment.

I toweled myself dry and wrapped the towel around my body as I walked back to the bed. The towel was softer than even the ones in my father's palace. After I took it off, I dressed as fast as I could. Shrugging to myself, I sat on the edge of the bed and towel-dried my hair. While doing so, I tried to touch my magic to change the color of my clothing, not like the black at all, only to find it blocked.

_Figures, he's probably taken every caution he could think of. I can't even break through the barriers, I'm so weak. _

Kakon came in to find me in that position, which I quickly deserted to stand. I saw the lust briefly pass in his eyes as he took in my form. The dress was made of doeskin and linen and clung to the form of my body like a slightly heavy second skin. The sleeves were only on my shoulders, it was a simple dress, but it had a slit all the way to my hip on the right side. That was his mistake right there, I hit with my right side, kicking and punching.

"What have you done to my magic?"

The simple question made him smirk at me. I did not like this situation at all.

"I blocked it of course. And there's no use trying to breaks it. There's a special key to it. Now, let's have a civilized conversation."

"All right then, what do you want with me and why have you kidnapped me?"

"Why Princess, didn't your father tell you about the Deal? No? Well then, I'll just tell you. The three kings of the three Clans made a pact a long time ago. The daughter of one of the kings was to be Mated to one of the other two's sons, the heirs to be exact. Sosonokatsu had that chance and it was blown, for you were not Mated to him last full moon. Now you are mine to Mate."

"It is a lie! Soso would have told me!"

Cute pet name. There is a chance that Sosonokatsu could not have known about the pact. His father _is_ a little too proud to have his son, his only heir, Mated to the enemy. Either that, or he was to trick you into falling in love with him so that you'd willingly Mate to him. I can give you a chance to do so willingly, but you will still be Mated to me one way or another."

I didn't like the idea of Mating to this Dark Prince, especially forced Mated. For if I was forced Mated to him, I wouldn't have any freedom at all. I was about to retort when doubts struck my mind.

_It is a possibility. I know so much, yet so little of Soso. He could be hiding his true feelings and true nature from me. He's always so distant and sometimes cold. And I am slightly attracted to this man. Maybe I could- NO! This _**snake**_ is playing games with me, and I don't like games. _

I slammed an icy demeanor over my face and looked at him impassively. He had a slight smugness to him as he watched me, which slightly proved he was playing with my thoughts and emotions.

"No. I know Sosonokatsu."

I could see that cool mask slip as anger flared on his face and his eyes flashed. He rose as I did, not wanting to face what might come next sitting down. In one swift movement, he back handed me into the wall. He then held me against it, using speed I've seen none use before, to catch me before I fell.

"Now listen here wench. If you behave, I'll treat you nicely. Misbehave, and well… I'll let you ponder the consequences."

He let me drop to the floor and haughtily left the room. I stayed there some minutes afterwards and heard the servants enter and leave again, probably taking the cold, dirty bath out with them. I silently cried, wishing that I were home. Not at my father's castle, nor Mother's, but at the Palace. It had become more home than Father's, where I lived most of the time, and more than Mother's, where she would _always_ play matchmaker.

After a while, I went back to the bed and curled up, my head on one of those extra fluffy pillows. I stared out the tinted window that made everything outside darker than normal. I had a view of a large forest. My hopes of escape rose… until I remembered that I had no idea where I was.

_Here I am, in the middle of gods-know-where, with very little swords training, full bow training, and full dagger training… and I have not a single weapon. I can't even light a stupid candle with my magic, let alone try a transport spell. My only hopeless hope is that someone will come and rescue me. _

The door creaked open, but still I didn't move. The door closed again, but I didn't hear anyone enter. Relaxing, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open my eyes and there was someone standing there. Hissing, I shot up to sitting position.

An aged youkai woman stood there. In here hands was a tray with some food and tea on it, and some bruise balm. Smiling slightly, she set it down on the bed.

"Come here, and I'll apply this to that bruise showing on your face. Do you have any other bruises that are hidden under that dress?"

I nodded timidly and little by little scooted over to her. When I got close enough, I stopped and she opened up the jar with a twist and scooped out a few fingers full of the stuff. She then applied it gently to the bruise on my face. At first touch it hurt and felt a little cool, but then it gradually numbed. My eyes widened a fraction in surprise, then I lifted up my dress until the huge bruise on my right shoulder to midback showed. The elderly woman's brow furrowed in disgust at the bruise on my back that I had gotten when Kakon tossed me against it, while she applied the bruise balm.

"Kakon has a temper. I'm sorry that you had to experience it. He used to be such a good boy, then he went off to his mother's."

"Why did he change? I see my mother all the time."

"I've said more than needed. There, you're done. Now eat up your supper. I made it myself so I know that Kakon hasn't done anything to it. Once you've finished, I'll bring up some clothes for you to wear and you can get to sleep."

With that, the old youkai left the room. Looking around the room more closely, I saw that it was smaller than I first thought it to be. It was probably because it was bigger than _any_ room I've ever been in.

Deciding to get it over with so that I may sleep, I took a bite out of the food. It was actually good, even though I had no idea what it was. It looked like some kind of stewed meat, but I couldn't recognize the taste of either meat or herbs and seasonings. My stomach decided then to let me know that I was eating at much to slow a pace, so I started to wolf it down.

As soon as I finished, the old woman came in again. This time, sporting something more comfortable looking. Smiling at her, I rise to take them. She then led me out of the room and to a bathroom that was close by.

"This is where the bathroom is that you'll be using. When Kakon sees it fit, you'll eat at court."

"Court? But I don't want to eat at court! I never liked it at Father's! It'll probably kill me here! Literally!"

"I told Kakon that, but he has his own ideas. But don't worry about that right now, just go and change."

Sighing, I enter the bathroom a stared in wide-eyed amazement. It was huge. There was a bathtub in it, and a flushing toilet, and a fancy sink, and even racks to put towels and a laundry chute. Sighing, I strip out of that fowl black dress. I then slip into a grey-white soft cotton bottoms and shirt.

I stepped out and the lady smiled at me. She then led me back to the room I was occupying. Once there, she stayed only a moment more to make sure I was settled in and to tell me a few last minute details.

"All right, if you need anything, just pull that cord next to the bed. I'll be right here. If I do not come, just tell the servant who does to get Shaz'na. She'll come and get me. Are you all right now?"

"Yes, I am, thank you."

"Good, then I'll just leave you to sleep now."

She smiled kindly and left the room as quietly as she had come in. Yawning, I get into the middle of the bed and snuggle into a ball around a pillow and my head on another pillow.

_

* * *

_

**_Translations_**

_Akutenshi: evil angels _

_Haku: white_

_Hanyou: half-breed _

_Inshi: shrine of evil deity_

_Inu: dog_

_Katana: a type of curved sword that Japanese samurai use, or in this case, Yamani samurai_

_Kimono: a Japanese outfit that the girls wore_

_Kobodou: fighting in close combat with weapons _

_Leiko: arrogant child_

_Neko: a cat_

_Obi: the sash around the middle of the kimono to hold it shut_

_Sakura: the blossoms of a cherry tree_

_Sensai: a teacher or tutor_

_Sensu: a flip fan used in Japan_

_Youkai: demon_

_

* * *

_

**_Name Meanings_**

_Akushou: evil nature_

_Amaterasu: sun goddess _

_Chinpou: sunrays _

_Jashin: evil god _

_Kakon: root of evil _

_Katsu: to convert, change, transform_

_Makurayami: total darkness _

_Soso: graceful and neat_

_Sosonokatsu: to instigate and/or to seduce_

_Tsukuyomi: moon god_

_

* * *

_

**_  
A/N_**_: Yeah, I finally got chappie 16 done. It was a real pain in the butt. _

_

* * *

_

**_Kristiana_**_: I know I got them up pretty close to each other. I'm on a roll. This time it took me… what… 3… 4… days. I got caught up in posting poems, but yey anyways! I was bored, and not meaning too, I wrote a poem for this chapter. Feel free to ask _**any**_ questions. Well, having to do with the story._

_

* * *

_

**_Magic _****_Crystal_**_: Yeah, someone who actually knows who or _**what**_ Inu Yasha is! Not counting my best friends and the people who I _**really**_ knows who reviews my stories. It's one of my favorites. Naruto and Wolf's Rain ties with it now. Anyways, thank you for the support. Please review again._


	18. Chapter 17: The Plan

_**A/N**:Yey! I get yet another chapter done. I'm really, really happy. Did you like the poem at the beginning of last chapter? Well, I'm putting another poem that I made at the beginning of this chapter too! The poem is in the POV of what animals would see us as, and the chapter is in Soso's, Diana's and 3rd Person POV's._

* * *

_**What is Other Than**_

_What is evil, _

_Other than humans' hearts? _

_What is destruction, _

_Other than humans' ways? _

_What is darkness, _

_Other than humans' actions? _

_What is death, _

_Other than human's hands?

* * *

_

_**Chapter 17: The Plan **_

I left notes on the instructors' doors, knowing that they would try and stop me. I then went to the stables and saddled up Midoshi. Quietly, I led him to the gates after muffling his hooves. Once there, I weaved a simple trance spell, making the guards open the gates for me, and close it after I went through. Afterwards, they would be in a trance-like spell, doing their duty but not seeing nor hearing me until I was far enough away.

My body signaled Midoshi to a full out gallop. We soon reached the forest and I felt the spell release, the energy flowing back into me. Midoshi had a better endurance and speed than any regular horse, his breed bred for both, and he was one of the best of that breed, second only to his sire, my father's mount. Even with that velocity and stamina, I pushed him to his limits through the forest and fields, past four villages and two farms. Within two candlemarks, we got to an old abandoned temple area that was falling apart; it usually too at least all daylight candlemarks to get here.

It was here that I was trying to reach before Midoshi refused to go any farther until he had rested, which he did. He was tired, hungry, and more importantly, he was thirsty. I dismounted from his back and led him to the pool of water that was just inside the ruins. When I judged that he had drunk enough, I took him away from it. I then took off the saddle and blanket to dry out in the summer air and briskly rubbed him down. I then set him loose to cool down and eat fresh grass, trusting that his training and the little bit of intelligence he gained from Daine to keep him nearby.

Once those chores were done, I lit a small fire to keep wild animals away. I took some pressed honey, nut, and fruit bars out of a pack and ate them; I also had some fruit juice and water. Thankfully I had yesterday afternoon and evening and the whole day today to think of plans of escape and rescue. All students had access to pressed bars, and as many skins of juice and water as we want. I packed a saddle pack and backpack with as many skins of fruit juice and water and pressed bars as I could. I had then tied four large water kskins of water to Midoshi's saddle horn before we left.

All I had to do after that was choose both an escape route and time of day. I had chosen the gate that led to the path of the Royal Forest. The time was easy, a couple candlemarks after "Lights Out". Then I would have less witnesses and more time to plant my notes. In the notes, I had told the truth. That Diana was kidnapped and it was my fault. So by the Code of my people and for my honor, I was going to get her back. The only things I left out were who kidnapped her, where she was taken to, and the route and how I was going.

Lying back, I looked up at the stars. Out here, where there were no people and no torchlights, they shone brightly. It was peaceful here and did not stink of close packed farm beasts and horses, of sweaty human bodies, of grime and filth of the city; it was just as nature should be. If humans were created on the earth, it would still live on. There would be no over hunted animals other than what the predators brought down, what they needed, no over crowding of people and houses or destruction of land an d animal homes, but here wouldn't have been Immortals, so this was how it must be.

"Mrow."

Looking over, I see Sakura sitting there, looking inquiringly at me. Chuckling, I reach over and rub her on the head. I then sit up youkai style and lift her into my lap. I had told her earlier where I intended to reach and rest before spelling us to where we needed to be in the morning. She had flown off ahead of me, knowing that she would not be missed.

"In the morning, I set the portal spell up that will link us to Dark territory. It will take us to a cave near the Inishi. There, I must wait for a day to recover. I will leave Midoshi there to guard the packs, he will kill anyone but children that enters the cave, the children, he will chase away. You and I will go to the temple alone and sneak in. Once we find Diana, you will be our escape route. We will ride you back to the cave then I will get us all back and we'll ride Midoshi as fast as we can back to the Palace. Does that sound all right to you?"

The cat nodded in content, then started purring as I scratched behind her ears. She looked and felt full to me, so she must have eaten before coming to meet me. I gently put her next to the fire, then called Midoshi in and told him to guard. I needed not a blanket tonight for it being summer, so I used Midoshi's blanket as a pillow instead and laid down with my back to the fire. No sooner had I laid my head down did I fall asleep.

* * *

_**Diana's POV **_

I woke up a little confused. The moon was still shinning through the window so it was still dark; I had no reason to be awake. So why was I? I soon found my answer when an arm snaked over my lower stomach and swiftly drew me to the owner. I tensed up and was about to fight back when Kakon whispered in my ear.

"I wouldn't try that Princess. You're in no position to protest."

I stayed tense long while afterwards. I was pressed up against him, yet he wasn't trying anything. Slowly I relaxed, only to tense up moments later. Kakon had pressed his face into my hair at the back of my neck and stayed there.

"You… vanilla… lavender…"

By his murmurings, I could tell that he was asleep. Sighing, I relax again. But with one arm on my stomach and the other under me, I was starting to get uncomfortable. I tried shifting, but that didn't work. I ended up flipping over.

My eyes widened a fraction as I realized that I was facing Kakon. I was about to flip back over, but he looked, well, he looked peaceful in the moonlight, childlike even. Smiling to myself, I reached out and hesitantly tucked a strand of hair from out of his face and behind his ear. Instead of turning away, I scooted down a little and laid my head in the crook of his shoulder.

_I'm not good for him, but maybe… just maybe… maybe she would be perfect. _

With those as my last thoughts, I slipped into slumber.

* * *

_**Sosonokatsu's POV **_

I felt something rough licking my face. Groaning, I pushed the offending beast and rolled over. It was quiet after that and I was slowly slipping back into dreamland. Then… THWAK! That hurt! I shot up to sitting position to see GinSakura in battle form glaring down at me with her paw poised to strike me on the side of the head again.

The look on her face told me, "I _tried_ to wake you nicely, but you wouldn't get up."

Sighing, I look up at the sun. I judged it to be about a couple candlemarks after sunrise. Groaning again, I rose to my feet and look at Midoshi. I was in a light snooze, staying true to his guard command. I groomed him before loading the blanket, saddle, and packs up onto him. After that was all done I mounted up and Sakura went back to her lap cat form and leapt up onto the saddle in front of me.

I nudged Midoshi to stand before the archway of the temple. I then went into trance and drew up my power. Then gently, I weaved the portal into the archway. When I finished, I opened my eyes to see the archway slightly shimmering with a green/gold sheen. Invoking my mage sight, I could see the interior of the cave, it was still uninhabited, which made it all the easier.

I touch heels lightly to Midoshi's flanks and he calmly trotted through. Most other horses would balk at crossing such a barrier like Midoshi used to, but he had grown used to me and my magics. Once inside, I reverse the process of the spell, having to take it down slowly or it would become chaotic and possible destroy me since I was magically bound to it. Once that was done, I slumped into the saddle, making a portal like that was very draining, and even more draining the longer the distance was.

Tiredly, I get off Midoshi and lazily took off saddle, blanket, and packs. Once that was done, I told Midoshi to guard and collapsed onto the blanket to instantly fall asleep. I didn't worry about assassins or killers, for the fire cat and Midoshi were more than enough to get rid of those, and I didn't have to worry about Midoshi either, his training would keep him nearby and there was edible moss for him to eat as well as a pool of running water in the back of the cave.

* * *

_**3rd Person POV **_

She was sitting there, brushing out her glorious white hair, each coiffure making her hair smoother and silkier. Then something horrid interrupted her beautifying. The sound of her uncle yelling about… about… Deedee.

"I DON'T CARE WHERE IT HAPPENED, I WANT TO KNOW WHY! AND HOW! You better find out where the kidnappers have taken her, or you're not going to like the consequences! She came here for the peace treaty with her brother! Those were the two solely responsible for this treaty! My son was killed, now another is in his place for the throne! The only other person keeping this treaty alive is Diana! You better get her back, because if she is killed, this treaty is as well!"

_Uh oh, looks as if Uncle has lost his temper. And over that… that… Deedee. Oh I can never remember her name. Oh well, I wonder where that man went. I think I'm going to go track him down._

"And who is this Soso…? Do you mean to tell me that you have been housing this… this mongrel of a prince from the Dainichi Clan? And you've allowed _my daughter_ to entice with him?"

_Oooo, Uncle has found the secret._

Ramia pouted a little, her lip sticking out. The Eiki Clan would not allow this to befall upon them.

_Oh, and I wanted to have fun with them. It would've been fun. _

"Lord Engetsu, we promise, we are looking for them now. Sosonokatsu left a note _stating_ that it was his fault that she got kidnapped. What I am thinking is that another assassination attempt was put on his life and the one responsible for it grabbed Diana to use as a shield so that Sosonokatsu would not kill him."

"I don't care, you've allowed my daughter to fall in love with the very Clan that we war with."

"We do not control people's hearts here, Lord Engetsu. We do not discriminate either. Please just sit back, things are under control here."

"You better, I want a report on your progress."

* * *

_**  
Translations**_

_Akutenshi: evil angels _

_Candlemark: basically and hour _

_Dainichi: Great Sun _

_Eiki: waxing and waning; phases of moon_

_Haku: white_

_Hanyou: half-breed_

_Inshi: shrine of evil deity_

_Inu: dog_

_Katana: a type of curved sword that Japanese samurai use, or in this case, Yamani samurai _

_Katsuraotoko: man in the moon_

_Kimono: a Japanese outfit that the girls wore_

_Kobodou: fighting in close combat with weapons _

_Leiko: arrogant child_

_Neko: a cat _

_Mata: fire_

_Obi: the sash around the middle of the kimono to hold it shut_

_Sensai: a teacher or tutor_

_Sensu: a flip fan used in Japan_

_Youkai: demon _

_Youkai style: basically Indian Style sitting, sitting cross-legged _

_Zangetsu: moon visible in the morning

* * *

_

_**Name Meanings**_

_Akushou: evil nature_

_Amaterasu: sun goddess_

_Chinpou: sunrays _

_Engetsu: crescent moon_

_GinSakura: (silver) blossoms of a cherry tree_

_Jashin: evil god_

_Kakon: root of evil_

_Katsu: to convert, change, transform_

_Makurayami: total darkness _

_Midoshi: year of the snake _

_Soso: graceful and neat_

_Sosonokatsu: to instigate and/or to seduce_

_Tsukuyomi: moon god

* * *

_

_**A/N:** Okay, I got the next chapter coming up as soon as possible. The end of the year is coming, there for the end of my computer. I am trying to wrap up this story so that I may start working on the next part of the series. My Heart to the Light is Diana's page years. Soso is already a squire; he just chose to show Diana around because… well, you know why. The reason I'm telling you know is because I am in a hurry and I don't want to go back and up date the chapters to tell you. Kel is his knight master, which is why he is at Diana's weaponry practices. I promise that I will soon do a chapter that will have a whole weaponry practice in it. Anyways, please review.

* * *

_

_**Magic Crystal:** That was when there was peace, before the "Triple Element War" and they wanted to have fate bind two of the Clans first, then maybe the other Clan to make them a Whole Clan. Anyways, thank you for your support and I hope that you continue to read/review.

* * *

_

_**Tranquil-Insanity:** Thank you. And I'm not te-lling. I didn't go right out and say so, but yes he is a cobra; all _I_ said was that he was a snake.

* * *

_

_**Kristiana:** It's all right. I was gone for the weekend anyways and was not able to read the reviews then. I'll be sure to try those suggestions out and see what they do to my plot. And don't worry about the Moon God, he's coming.

* * *

_

_**blue mariposa:** Who are you? I check and see who has me on their author's alert. Have you read my story? Do you like it? Let me know.

* * *

_

_**Mgoddess:** Who are you too? Like I mentioned before, I check who's put me on their author's alert and I check to see what type of stories they write. Have you been reading this story? Or are you reading my poems? Please tell me how you like.

* * *

_


	19. Chapter 18: Meeting Tsukuyomi

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 18: Meeting Tsukuyomi_**

I awoke the next morning to find myself in a confusing position. Kakon was in the bed with me, but our clothes were on, so I knew Kakon didn't try anything last night. Confusing yet was that my head was on his shoulder and his other arm was around resting on my waist. I blinked sever times and the sleepy haze lifted, allowing me to remember the night.

I tensed as he started to move, ready to strike at any giving moment. His eyes opened to look at me glaring at him and he smirked. I quickly adverted my gaze, remembering that he could set another hypnosis/paralyzes spell upon me. Chuckling, he rose from the bed, sliding me off his arm and onto the pillows. As quietly as he had come in the night, he left.

After making sure that he was gone, I rose from the bed as well. As soon as my feet touched the ground, Shaz'na came through the door, as if my movement had summoned her. Smiling at me kindly, she placed a dress, undergarments and a few towels on the foot of the bed and left without saying a word.

Shrugging to myself, I get up and walk to them. I grab them and left the bedroom, heading for the bedroom door. This time, since Shaz'na wasn't waiting for me, I filled the tub up to as full as it could with me in it. Getting in it, my tense muscles relaxed without me willing them to. Being as relaxed as this meant that my reflexes and reactions wouldn't be as good as usual. Oh well, the water was warm and the door locked.

I felt a tingle behind my eyes as I sat in the tub, my eyes closed, just enjoying this temporary escape. At first I was able to ignore the feeling but it slowly and steadily got strong. Finally I opened my eyes, the tingle becoming just above annoyance, but it was still a little bearable.

When I opened my eyes, there was a light silvery flash, which still blinded me temporarily. When I was able to see again, a silver haired male youkai stood at the foot of the tub. He looked to be full youkai, with slitted silvery eyes, fangs, claws, and pointed humanlike ears. He even had the youkai perfection, so finely honed that I could even see it through the shirt that he wore.

"Who are you?"

In one fluid movement, I grabbed a towel and stood, wrapping the towel around me. His silver eyes glowed with amusement before answering me.

"Why Diana! You don't recognize me! That makes me sad."

I could tell that he was enjoying this. Wait! Don't I know that voice though? It sounded so familiar. He grinned, obviously seeing my thinking process on by my facial expressions. I quickly schooled my appearance and though a little harder. Then all of a sudden, it hit me.

"You're that voice! From my head! Wait a minute, wasn't there another one too?"

"Yes I am. And yes there is. But you **_should_** know who I am."

Now he was really confusing me. I've never seen him before in my life, and he expects me to know who he is. Well, the silver crown on his head looked a little familiar. Similar to the one that Father wore. The engravings were small, but in my native language.

The inscriptions, looking closely, were in Old Tongue. It took a few minutes to translate them to New Tongue, "Kings of Thelnore." Gasping, I stared at him in astonishment.

"You Tsukuyomi!"

"That I am. Have you figured who the other voice is yet?"

Frowning in confusion, I shook my head. There were legends about Tsukuyomi, but they were all the new stories. We were never taught the old stories anymore, not since the war broke out. But I remembered something about a female deity.

"Your… opposite…?"

"Kind of. Do you know the name though?"

"No, we were never taught about you opposite. I only begun to read about her, but the book was taken from my before I could learn more then that there was a female counterpart to you."

"Ahh… I see. My "opposite counterpart" is the Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu, and my sister. Now I don't have a lot of time. Jashin is bound to sense me anytime soon now. Give me your fighting had."

Confused, I did so. He wrapped both his hands around the spot just below my wrist. There was a white flash brighter than snow glare along with an intense burning pain. Within seconds both were gone and the spot felt cool. When Tsukuyomi took his hands away, there was a clear Moonstone there, about the size of a coin.

"In times of great need, the jewel will become what you most need it to be. I must be gone now. But remember, do not use the gem until you know the time is right."

Then there was that same light silvery flash from before and Tsukuyomi was gone. He had given me a lot to think about and my bath was now cold. Looking down, I saw that I had dropped my towel into the tub; I must've done it when Tsukuyomi was putting the Moonstone on my arm. Sighing, I picked it up and ringed it out as best as I could before tossing it onto my pile of dirty clothes.

Not wanting to dawdle anymore, I washed, rinsed, and dried off quickly. I then tossed the dirty clothes down the laundry chute and donned on the undergarments and black silk dress. The dress had a slit up to my hip on both sides of it and a weird necklace that I glared at before putting it on. Nothing happened so I sighed and left the sanctuary of the bathroom.

Grumbling, I headed back to the bedroom. My tail was still damp and no amount of towel drying was going to help it completely. I wasn't watching where I was going, so when I turned the corner, I smacked right into someone's chest and fell. Looking up, I see that it was not anyone I knew.

Looking down, he smirked at me. His fangs were pretty pointy and shinny from down here on the floor and I decided I didn't want to be down here any longer. When I stood up, I noticed that in those few seconds of confusion and being down on the floor, I had been surrounded.

"Awww, looky what we have here. Kakon's new wittle pet. It seems to have lost its way, shall we teach it not to enter out hall again?"

A chorus of male and female voices piped up, all agreeing. I gulped and turned, only to see that They were back there too. There was no escape. I glance down at my jeweled arm to see that it disappeared, it must have a self-perseverance and automatically disappeared when other people were around.

Hearing a little movement, I whirled around just as the seemingly leader of them rushed forward. He grabbed my left arm and pulled it around to my back. To do that, we were pushed up quite close to one another. Looking more closely, I see that he was a black… cat.

_Great, another of my species. If he weren't, I would probably be able to escape. But wait, just because he's the same species as me, doesn't mean that he has the same training as I do._

My cat-slits narrowed to the dangerous line they always do before I start to fight. I hissed, then brought my right claw up and connected it solidly onto the side of his face, digging my claws in. Crying out in pain, he let me go. Taking that opening, I leapt over the small line of youkai behind him and started an all out flight.

"Stop her!"

With those words from this male feline, the others went into a frenzy after me. I had a head start and it really looked as if I might get away. Then arms wrapped around my waist and jerked me back. It was the leader; he had me backed up against the wall with no escape now.

"Hey Akushou, what are you going to do with her?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something. You know, Little Kitten, you drew blood. The rules here are not the same as your petty land's. Since you drew blood, I get to do the same to you in anyway I want."

He took a claw and drew it down the side of my face. Sucking in my breath, I try to contact my magic again, but it was still no use. He hadn't drawn blood yet, and I was wondering when he was going to.

His face started to get closer to me, his fangs growing a little longer. My breath froze in my throat and I clenched my eyes closed and turned my head away. I waited for those fangs to sink into my neck, me unable to do anything as held my arms to my chest.

Then I felt his body jerk away from me and heard something connect into the wall across the way. I cracked open my eyes to see Kakon standing before me. I was shocked into silence as he glared at the other youkai, slightly glowing a blood red.

"How dare you! You dare to try and claim mine?"

_How dare him! How dare he! I am not **anyone's** property! _

I growled slightly as he rushed forward and sank his green glowing claws in Akushou's stomach. Sliding his hand out of his stomach, Kakon shook the blood of. He then turned and faced the others. His hand slowly stopped glowing green and his eyes stopped glowing blood red.

"I suggest that you take Akushou to the Healers, he will die otherwise."

A few of them ran forward and picked up a curled up form of Akushou and carried him off. Akushou watched them leave, then turned and faced me. He looked me up and down before he grabbed my arm and led me away.

I growled a little louder when he jerked around the corner. He squeezed a little to hard and led me around and around. I was officially confused and lost.

"You're hurting me! Where are you taking me?"

"Be quiet. Akushou found you easily enough. I'm taking you somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Be quiet! I'm not saying it out loud."

* * *

**_  
Translations_**

_Akutenshi: evil angels _

_Candlemark: basically and hour _

_Dainichi: Great Sun _

_Eiki: waxing and waning; phases of moon_

_Haku: white_

_Hanyou: half-breed_

_Inshi: shrine of evil deity_

_Inu: dog_

_Katana: a type of curved sword that Japanese samurai use, or in this case, Yamani samurai _

_Katsuraotoko: man in the moon_

_Kimono: a Japanese outfit that the girls wore_

_Kobodou: fighting in close combat with weapons _

_Leiko: arrogant child_

_Neko: a cat _

_Mata: fire_

_Obi: the sash around the middle of the kimono to hold it shut_

_Sensai: a teacher or tutor_

_Sensu: a flip fan used in Japan_

_Youkai: demon _

_Youkai Style: basically Indian Style sitting, sitting cross-legged _

_Zangetsu: moon visible in the morning _

_

* * *

_

**_Name Meanings_**

_Akushou: evil nature_

_Amaterasu: sun goddess_

_Chinpou: sunrays _

_Engetsu: crescent moon_

_GinSakura: (silver) blossoms of a cherry tree_

_Jashin: evil god_

_Kakon: root of evil_

_Katsu: to convert, change, transform_

_Makurayami: total darkness _

_Midoshi: year of the snake _

_Soso: graceful and neat_

_Sosonokatsu: to instigate and/or to seduce_

_Tsukuyomi: moon god _

_

* * *

_

**_Name Meanings_**

_Akushou: evil nature_

_Amaterasu: sun goddess _

_Chinpou: sunrays _

_Jashin: evil god _

_Kakon: root of evil _

_Katsu: to convert, change, transform_

_Makurayami: total darkness _

_Soso: graceful and neat_

_Sosonokatsu: to instigate and/or to seduce_

_Tsukuyomi: moon god _

_

* * *

_

**_A/N_**_: Yeah! I swear this is becoming a pain in the ass. I wish that we had no more homework. I'm getting tired of it. It's almost the end of the school year, about 2 weeks left, and they think that they have to shove even more facts and B.S. into our minds. I swear, mine's going to explode and the only thing that I'm going to be able to do is write my stories… and poems. _

_I'm ranting, but I have a right to rant on my story right? I mean, it's my story, right? ANYways, please r/r. It would put me back in a good mood… I promise. _

_

* * *

_

**_ooga_**_: Who's this ooga? Who are you? But yey, I got another one. I thank you for r/r my story, and I hope that you continue to do so… _

_

* * *

_

**_blue_**_ **mariposa**: You are! That's sooo awesome! I got an 86-year-old stalker woman! Yeah! JK! ß That's my new alien person, à :) ;;) :;) are my old ones. Teehee. Oh, and there's another new one, and :)- and ;;)- and :;)- _

_Anyways, it's kind of like TP and anime/manga. I kinda took Japanese ideas about what some of their demons are in their anime/manga. I was actually quite happy with it and my friend/mentor, Lady Kris likes it because it's a mix of different things. The mix is TP/ anime/manga/Japanese Mythology/Greek Mythology/what-ever-I-think-of. _

_Oh yeah, to see who has you on author's alert, you go to stats, then in the grey box above your stories it tells you the number of people who has you on your favorite's list, and author's alert. Also how many reviews you wrote, total words of all your stories put together, and the average words per entry. _

_

* * *

_

**_Magic_** **_Crystal_**_: I'm glad you liked it. I was in the middle of typing it, when my mind went blank and I looked away. When I looked back, my fingers had typed that. I only made a few changes to it, but mostly kept it. I liked it, and decided that some of my reviewers would like it too. I scare myself sometimes, I also can type really, really fast when I try to. My fingers are flying right now like a hare on the run. Teehee. _

_

* * *

_

**_Krisiana_**_: I'm not telling who she's talking about, it'll just ruins it. And I know that Ramia and Kakon would not be perfect for each other. I'm staying at my aunt's longer than I expected so I will be able to work over summer, but I don't know how long that will last. _

_

* * *

_

**_MGoddess_**_: Aah. I see. Well, I hope that you are continuing to enjoy my ff. I change the POV so that you don't only have Diana's outlook on things, so that you can understand Sosonokatsu some and even some of the other characters that I had created. _

_

* * *

_

**_Ryoku123_**_: Neechan! I'm not sure if I can **give** you Kakon, he's in the story, but I can try once his job is up. But I can't give any promises. All I can say is that I'll **try**. _

_

* * *

_

**_Peshe_**_: I can see you… You're reading my story right now… Who are you…? Do you like my story…? I haven't mentioned them in a while… but the zombied hamsters and birds are getting restless… I can send them on to you… _

_

* * *

_

**_imperfectionist-angel185_**_: Hello… are you there? Do you like my story? Tell me! Tell me! _

_

* * *

_

**_Daydream_**_ **Believer** **42**: K-TIN! K-TIN, I know you're there! Review my sto-ory, I know you on a personal level, help out a fellow personal friend. Pwease. _

_

* * *

_

**_Kerichi_**_: You never review anymore. I think you died. Did Neechan's story kill you. You should've known better than to open one of her stories Kerichi. You know what **all** of Neechan's stories are. _

_

* * *

_


	20. Chapter 20: The Rescue

_**A/N**: I'm sooooooo sorry that it's taken me a while to get up this chapter! I got caught up in the moving, then I had no computer to get on to type my school has no computers and we're already almost 3/5 done! and then I lost interest. I just got my inspiration back. To make up for such a lack in inefficiency, I'll make this chapter long._

* * *

**_Chapter 19: The Rescue_**

Sosonokatsu ducked into a room, listening for theguards in Kakon's castleto leave. When he tried the door, he found that it had locked upon shutting. Turning around, he found two more doors. Each had a number over them. Resisting the urge to further undignify himself by smacking his forehead, he silently cursed himself for walking right into this trap. Now he must choose a door, one more dangerous than the other.

* * *

Diana clothed herself in the dress that was laid out for her on the bed. It was completely blood red. Miraculously, it wasn't "improper", but one that nobility would wear out to a ball or a gathering. Although she wasn't wearing anything that would show anything other than some cleavage, she did not like what the dress implied. 

The old maid, showing some sympathy, spoke cheerfully with her. "His highness won't allow you to be harmed. This is a simple dinner. Don't bother yourself with the others at this feast. They are just jealous that their prince had chosen an outlander as his mate. Especially one of your breeding."

"What do you mean _one of my breeding_?"

"Well, you are born legally of the Moon, are you not? There you are then. The Light, the Dark, and the Moon have been at war for so long, there are too many hurts on either side."

_But if one of the sides were to marry one of the others, war could no longer be made upon them. For they would technically be of one people._ "But I don't want to mate Kakon. I have another at the palace of Tortall –"

"It would be better for you to forget about him. Or if you can't, don't speak of him in front of anyone here, especially Kakon. You don't want to give anyone a reason to accuse you of treason, or to assassinate you."

"I'm in more danger here than I am in the Valley of Light!"

"Just tread lightly. Here comes my Lord."

The old lady backed away as Kakon entered. He stopped where he was to stare. The sleeveless dress stopped at the middle of her calf and there was a slit up the left side to the middle of her thigh. It was made of really fine and expensive silk. Over the dress was a veil like contraption that went to the floor and made the outfit's butterfly sleeves.

On her feet were fine silk red slippers with gold stitching. Her long black hair was put into a ponytail and curled into four large curls that barely brushed her shoulders. Fixed into the back of her hair was a red fishnet like thing.

A golden tiara rested upon her brow, a ruby the size of her thumb claw in the middle of her forehead and two rubies on each side the size of her pinky claw. Her lips her painted red and a dark red powder colored her eyelids.

Kakon seemed to shake off the feeling that seemed to have momentarily taken over him. He held out his arm. "Come. We are to meet with my main generals, architectures, and mages. They must be introduced to you, so they may get used to you being here."

She had no choice to refuse. She knew that he would force to come if she balked. Taking a trembling breath, she placed her arm on his. He led the way to the Great Dinning Hall.

All of the people sitting at the grand table rose as Kakon and Diana were announced and walked in. Surprise replaced the masks of politeness on the occupants' faces. They didn't expect her to be so stunning. Yeah, they had heard of the Moon Princess's beauty, but those words were gossip out of the mouths of spies, assassins, and traitors.

She was nervous; they could smell it on her as easily as they could smell it on a mouse who is confronted by a cat. She clutched Kakon's arm as if it was her only protection from the stares given to her by these strange people. They moved to the seats that were left for them at the head of the table. When Kakon sat, with Diana on his left side, the others sat as well.

"Ladies, gentlemen… I would like to introduce to you, Diana. Diana, the gentleman to my right is Iolo, the head of defense. The lady next to him is Siona, his mate. The gentle lady to your left is Anissa, the head of the military. And the lady on the left wing of the table is Laurana; she is in command of the spies and assassins. And Ooli, Iolo's brother, is in control of personal guard and training our warriors."

They bowed their heads as their names were said, acknowledging her. She did the same, not knowing what else to do. She knew they knew she was scared, but she still didn't want to look a coward in front of these people who clearly did not approve of cowardice.

The dinner was quiet, filled with tension. She really didn't feel hungry and picked at the meat on her plate. One of the men saw this and sneered at her. "What's wrong Princess? Our food not good enough for you?"

Diana jumped, clearly startled from this sudden sound breaking the silence. She glanced up, eyes wide. Kakon also looked at the speaker, but it wasn't one of kindness. Usually it froze people where they stood. The bold one quickly looked away and started playing with his food.

Diana, not wanting to provoke any more jibes to anger Kakon, started to eat the food. The dinner, after that, seemed to move pretty fast. Soon Kakon was leading her back to the room. He sat her down on the stool in front of the desk. He looked as if he was about to say something, but closed his mouth and walked out the room without a backward glance.

Diana was about to take her hair down and wash off the makeup that donned her face when Kakon burst back into the room. He looked truly angry, angrier than what his general had said earlier on. He stalked to her and gripped her upper arm tightly, forcing her to rise.

"You sent word to your lover-boy, didn't you? How did you do it through my shielding?" He nearly shouted the words in her face.

She tried to pull her arm out of Kakon's painful grip, completely confused. "You're hurting me! What are you talking about? I haven't been able to use my magic since I came to this gods cursed place!"

"Then tell me how Katsu got here? How did he know to come here?"

"I don't know. Haven't you ever thought that maybe you had a leak in your oh-so-careful government? You could have spies from anyone here, even your parents."

Kakon growled deep in his chest and shoved her back onto the stool. He then pointed to the mirror and smirked at her. "You can watch how your lover is destroyed." With that, he swept out of the room, clearly bent on murder.

Diana shouted in horror as she watched Soso opened a door and walked through. Although she could see quite clearly, she knew that all he saw was pitch black darkness. There was a shimmer and the room turned into a jungle. Hidden within its corners were animals, dangerous animals waiting to strike.

As the tiger leapt at him, a tiger whose claws were too long to be normal and fangs that went past its lower jaw, she called out, "Behind you!"

* * *

**_Behind you!_** The voice seemed to have come from nowhere, sounding within his mind. 

Without thinking about it, he obeyed and whirled around, ready to defend his life with his dagger. The thing was just shy of being considered a sword, and he was quite skilled in using it. He slashed out at the same time he turned, striking the creature on the shoulder.

The animal was peculiar. It looked like one of those preserved creatures in ice called Saber Tooth Tigers, but those looked more like a lioness with over long fangs. This creature was a different version. It was basically a tiger given the attributes of a Saber Tooth, and the claws belonging to an ant eater.

Enraged, it struck out, leaving four deep gashes on his right thigh. He leapt back, trying to keep most of his weight off of the injured leg. This time, when the creature leapt at him, Soso was ready. The blade flicked out and in, sinking into the creature's temple. Instant death bespoke upon it.

As he traveled deeper into the forest, more twisted creatures struck out. Each time he got more banged up, weaker. Each time, the animals were killed. His survival instincts were taking over, humanity being preserved, instinct took over. The striking of the blade became almost mechanical. Movement at the edge of his vision and the blade went striking.

* * *

Diana watched in horror as Sosonokatsu got weaker and weaker with each blow delivered to him. The first attack of the tiger had struck too deep, making him loose a lot of blood. Now there were even more bleeding wounds. The precious life's liquid was running out of him. Not even an immortal could survive long like that. 

Sure, their kind healed pretty fast, but not that fast. He had too many deep wounds that would take as long as a mortal to heal. He needed help and he needed it fast.

Then Soso stumbled upon a clearing and a girl sat there, chained up. When the image got closer, Diana gasped in horror. The girl was… her. She looked exactly like her in every aspect. Down even to the scar that ran from just below her right boob, down across her stomach, to the middle of the left side of her back.

Soso scrambled to her and cut her free. Just as the last of the bonds fell to the ground, ten beasts came out of the shadows. Their eyes glowed brightly of red, murder in their eyes. Just as the creatures surged forward, the mirror went black.

Diana cried out, and then started yelling at the mirror, as if it could understand her. "You stupid little piece of Sheka! Show me him, show me him this instant! I want to see Sosonokatsu!"

She screamed at the cursed thing for about ten minutes before her voice broke into a sob. Diana then rose and rushed out of the room in tears, not watching where she was going. She turned the corner and smacked right into something that went, "Oof."

Four people stood there. They looked younger than the ones who attended the dinner, but they had similar attributes to those main leaders. When the one who looked most like Iolo looked at her closer, his grin could be considered maniacal.

"Well, Shauna, it looks as if the Beast's little pet had wondered too far from its comfortable little den."

"You're right Shannon. Shall we return it, or shall we see what pleasures that a kitten such as this could give?"

"Oh I don't know. What do you think Hayley? What shall we do with her?"

"Maybe we should skin her and see if she bleeds silver or red."

"Ashling?"

"I'm game to see what spoils we can plunder."

"Well then little kitten, come with us quietly and you shan't be hurt, too much."

The one name Shannon grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. A growl sounded in her chest and pulled away from him. This man reeked of death and rotting flesh, she wanted nothing to do with this fowl creature.

"Well, it looks like the kitty's got some spark after all. That's fine with us. We like spark. Don't we?"

A chorus of agreeing echoed his question. The one named Ashling came up behind her and grabbed her other wrist, pulling it behind her back. Putting it in a painful position, he forced her to go or risk getting her arm pulled out of socket.

She let out a yowl loud enough to wake the dead before a hand clamped over her mouth. Eerie green eyes glared into her own purple slit ones. "I said to come along quietly and you wouldn't be hurt much. Now you want the going to be painful-"

He never finished the sentence as he was flung into the wall at the opposite end of the hall. Shauna was soon to follow her twin. Hayley blanched and took off, deserting her fellow conspirators. Ashling, seeing that he was basically alone, let Diana go. Shoving Diana at the white haired man, he turned the other direction and fled.

Diana looked up to see, Sosonokatsu. He was all beaten up and bloody, but still standing proudly. Diana sank into his arms, exhausted by the week's days' events.

"Let's go home." The exhaustion in Soso's voice seemed to rival that of her own.

"How are we going to get there?"

"My horse and Sakura are in a cave just north of here. It's not far… Can you walk there, or should I carry you?" Despite his injuries, he was still worried about her.

"You don't look fit to carrying anything. I can walk. I'm just tired, not exhausted beyond all strength. _I_ wasn't just fighting off dozens of beasts bent on killing me."

She allowed him to put his weight on her a little and they walked out to the same garden that Soso had first entered. They climbed over the wall and made it back to the small cavern. Sakura saw them and hissed upon seeing Soso, backing away from him.

"Stop that Gin Sakura! We're tired and you're not helping."

The cat backed away from them as they went in and collapsed onto the saddle blankets that were on the ground. As the sun's last ray dipped over the mountain, they both slipped into sleep, Soso's arm protectively over Diana's waist.

The fire-cat, disgusted with her mistress, left the cave to find a better place to sleep. She couldn't understand why she was with _him_.

Diana awoke in the morning to find an arm over her stomach and she not on the comfortable feather bed that she had gotten used to. She slowly turned over to find Sosonokatsu the owner of that arm. Then the night's events rushed back to her.

She smiled and laid her hand on his chest. He grabbed it without opening his eyes and pulled her on top of him. She looked down at him warily, but he did nothing more.

"How exactly are we going to get back to Tortall, let alone, the palace?"

"We will ride the stallion, and I'll open a gate. We'll gallop in through the gates in full glory, survivors of a bitter attack."

"But they know that I've been kidnapped by now. And that you went off to rescue me."

"Did he really treat you that bad?"

"No. He was just, misguided. He doesn't really know how to act towards another person. I think it has to do something with his childhood."

"Lets get back to Tortall. We don't want our parents to raise complete Hell there, do we? I know that _I_ don't want my father there. Do you want yours there, ruining everything?"

Diana shuddered, thinking of her mother and father being there. Just her father there wouldn't be that bad, but her mother. Her mother was one of the scariest people she'd ever seen. She was probably the scariest.

Sosonokatsu boosted Diana up into the saddle. He went up after her, the stallion fidgeting nervously, tossing his head with vigor. He jerked the reins and Midoshi stopped. He said the spell that opened the portal and kicked theequine through.

"Sakura, come on." The cat backed away from the gateway, hissing. "Then fine, you can find your way home. I don't want mother to be any angrier."

The portal closed at the neko mata's pitiful yowl. It was cut off suddenly with the absence of the magical doorway. Soso turned Midoshi towards the castle and kicked him into a full out gallop.

Diana found the relief that her parents hadn't come to the palace within the few days that she had went missing. She was intensely interviewed by Sir Alanna and Lady Knight Keladry. She answers all of the questions to the best she could, then was dismissed.

A brief quarrel with her friends put her in a fowl mood. They were thinking about taking her back to her father's land, forget about being a knight of Tortall or no. Then she learns that she has a hell of a lot of work to make up. First for being sick, then kidnapped.

She was sitting on a chair in front of her mirror as she brushed out all of the tangles in her hair when her door opened and closed. She looked at Sosonokatsu through the reflection in the mirror. He had a strange glint in his eyes and he stalked up to her. She rose and turned around to meet him.

He grabbed her in a tight grip, one that hurt, and kissed her. He nipped her lip a little hard, making her gasp, which he to advantage of to deepen the kiss. His roughness surprised her. She never believed that he would be so violent…

That's when she noticed that his scent wasn't the same. Actually, it smelt like… Kakon! She jerked her head away and tried to pull out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, a grin on his face that showed his pointy fangs.

Just as he bent his head towards hers again, her door burst open. They both looked in that direction. Diana's expression was of surprise and relief, relief that someone had interrupted this position and surprise to see another Sosonokatsu in the doorway. Kakon's was of anger, anger that someone would dare to interrupt and anger at seeing the other Sosonokatsu.

Soso started yelling in a language that she never heard before and was answered by the other Sosonokatsu. They bickered like that for a few seconds before the Sosonokatsu nearest her shifted form into Kakon.

When they both looked at her, she started shifting from foot to foot. Sakura walked in behind the real Sosonokatsu and ran to her mistress. When she saw the hurt expression in Soso's eyes, she knew that he believed what ever Kakon had told him, judging by the smug look on Kakon's face.

Biting back a sob, her eyes went blurry with unshed tears. She ran outside with Sakura close to her heals. The cat jumped over the rail, transforming into her battle form and Diana jumped onto her back. The cat flew up to where the two males couldn't see her, then took her to her friends' rooms.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed asMaelin brushed out her hair andAdianna was attacking the dummy she had set up in the corner. She had told them all that had happened and apologized for being mean earlier, and they too apologized, saying that they had stepped out of place.

They were comfortable for about five minutes when a knock sounded on the door. "Diana, it's me. Let me in."

Adiannalooked about ready to kill, but Diana shook her head at her. She rose, her two friends close to her and Sakura on her shoulder. She opened the door to admit him in.

"Diana, I'm sorry–"

Kakon flew out of nowhere and attacked Soso. He whirled around and struck with his own attack. He kicked Kakon back and he struck the wall and sank to the ground, clutching his head. Soso ran at him, bent on giving the death blow.

Diana called out and threw herself between the two. Katsu was forced to pull back lest her hit her. He jumped back and looked at her, staring defiantly at him.

"So, I see that you have chosen." His voice lacked any emotion at all, his face had slipped back behind that mask that he showed to the world. He whirled around and leapt over the building.

Diana called after him, but he didn't seem to hear her, or ignored her. She decided to do what she hadn't tried before, use her youkai speed to fly. She took a deep breath and jumped, following after Soso. Landing on the roof, she found that she hadn't the strength enough to follow after him like that.

Sakura, the always faithful servant, came up beside her. Smiling her thanks, she mounted up and the giant cat. Immediately, the cat took off, being faster than even Sosonokatsu's jumping. They found him in his tree in the garden of foreign plants.

"Sosonokatsu, come here."

When he didn't even flick an eyelid, she dismounted from Sakura and leapt up onto his branch. He looked at her with his cold mask. It hurt her to see him gaze at her like that, but she must make him understand instead of going to her room and giving up.

"Soso, I don't choose him. I just… I can't Mate to a cold-hearted killer. Someone had already taken my heart before I ever met him. I couldn't choose him."

"Then why did you stop me from killing him. He's part of the Dark blood. He's no longer the childhood friend that I know. He's gotten cold and kills any who crosses him."

"Because there is goodness in him. He's just been hurt, abused, and neglected. I couldn't let you become a killer."

"Why not? I kill in the war."

"That's a little different. There, it's kill or be killed."

A roar sounded and Sosonokatsu grabbed Diana and leapt out of the tree. When they both looked at where they had been, they saw an ax buried deep in the branch. Kakon rushed at them, bent on murder. It looked as if he wanted to kill them both now.

He was ten feet away when dust picked up and someone appeared out of it, as if born of the dust. The girl rushed forward and grabbed Kakon's face, kissing his open mouth. Kakon, shocked by this nature, backed away a few steps.

"Aria!"

"Well little sister, you seem to get into a lot of messes without me around to keep an eye on you."

"Yes, I kind gotten in a hole a little too deep for me to get out."

**'_Can you help him? This is Kakon, prince of the Dark Mountains. He's been hurt and had somehow gotten it in his head that I wanted him.'_**

**'_So, you have chosen your One then? Good. And the prince to the Light Valley of all people! This is going to be very interesting. I've heard about this Kakon. Maybe I can, over time, unhook the claws of his mother from him.'_**

**'_Thank you. But, don't tell mother about my chosen Mate yet. Nor father. They'll throw a humungous fit.'_**

"Sisters oath bonded as blood."

"Sisters oath bonded as one."

Aria takes Kakon's hand and leads him away, very shocked and confused. She salutes Diana as she walks away, the dust swirling about them. Sosonokatsu turns to Diana to see a strange smile on her face.

"What was that? Who was that?"

"That is Aria, my blood oath sister. She has a gift for providing miracles when they are needed most. She's going to try to heal Kakon."

"…"

"Soso, when I said that I couldn't Mate to a cold-hearted killer, I was talking about both of you. He kills in cold blood, I could never Mate to him, even if he gets healed. And if you had just killed him, I couldn't have chosen you. I couldn't allow you to do that, it was selfish of me-"

Soso stopped her with a kiss, lightly nibbling her lip, begging entry. With a sigh of contentment, she allowed him in. He was hers, and always would be.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm done. Tell me how you like this chapter. I'm not done with it yet. She still has to make up all of that work that she had missed. And they both have to deal with their parents. ;;)

* * *

**Pesche:** I'm sooooo sorry. I didn't mean to take forever writing the next chapter. I don't have internet access in my new home, and I my school doesn't even have computers yet... It's new school and the computers are late. I would never quit a story completely that I've posted up, unless too many people hated it. I would eventually get back to it.My own hampsters and birds should attack me. I'm very bad. Maybe they won't bite me too hard. I still need to finish.

* * *

**Blue Mariposa:** I use sarcasm alot. Of course I would reconize it. I decided to stop putting in the meanings. If new people start at a middle chapter, they're going to have to go to the beginning ones to figure it out. Either that or look them up.

* * *

**Night Marauder:** Wow! You do have a point. I wouldn't want to wake up, no never mind. I would. And that's because I read Atwater-Rhodes (spl?) and her Hawk Song and the sequal. I would very much like to wake up next to a snake.

Wow! You do have a point. I wouldn't want to wake up, no never mind. I would. And that's because I read Atwater-Rhodes (spl?) and her Hawk Song and the sequal. I would very much like to wake up next to a snake. 

_I made him that way intentionally. If you were a god, wouldn't you like to screw with peoples minds? I would. Yes, one of those would come in handy. And Bloodsilver that I'd created. No, nevermind. Bloodsilver is not going into this story. It's going into an original story on FictionPress. ;;)_

_**

* * *

Dusty-kouhai:** --; Little Brother... You're killing me here.

* * *

**  
Plushie-kun**: I'ven't been taking that for a while. Stupid stuff. I'm getting A's without it. KAI! hugs/pets/cuddles No, no. Don't listen to her Kai. I'll keep you here. Nice and safe. !-! Yey! When the Plushie likes, it is good! Poor Kakon. Who is this Envy anyways? glances suspiciously at Plushie What does that supposed to mean? Are you making fun of me, because you say I write horribly? This is nothing, far better than... Ko Inu. dies Aaaaaack! You made me say that horrible name.

* * *

**  
Kathryne of Tirragen**: Welcom to my fanfiction. Please, make yourself comfortable and enjoy.

* * *

_


	21. Chapter 21: Unpleasent Surprises

_**A?N:** Yeah, here's the last chapter! I'm finally done. There will be more stories to follow this, but it may take a while for them to get up. I have no working computer no internet at my house, so I can only go to friends' houses in order to get anything done. I hope you like the ending. ;;)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 21: An Unpleasant Surprise**_

"Diana!"

I turned around to see my mother standing before my doorway to my rooms. It is extremely unusual for my mother to leave her lands. The only place she goes when she does is to my father's lands in the Yamani Islands. After all, she is the queen of an all warrior race. She rarely ever left her protective forests. The only reason she would be here was one of two things. Either she had heard about my little kidnappings and she was coming to see if I was alright, or she was coming to check up on me to see if any of my actions might endanger the treaty.

"Come in Mother. Please, have a seat. I will put some tea on."

"That will not be necessary. We are going down to the king and queen's audience chambers and we are going to see how you can make up the knowledge that you have missed while you were away. You will not fail. It was your dream after all to become a female knight in a sexist army after all."

"Yes mother, I know. I will not fail, I already have a plan on what I'm going to do and how I'm going to do it. I may be your daughter, Mother, but I am no longer your subject to command. you gave up all rights as my queen by signing me over to the land of Tortal. The king and queen of Tortal are now my majesties. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have an audiance with my Queen and King at this moment."

I was able to direct my shocked mother out of my rooms and lock the door. I was already over the rail and riding on Sakura before she shook it off. I knew she would be angry at me for this, but I no longer cared. I've gone against al regulations by allying myself to Sosonokatsu. Now, how everything was setting up, if I could convince the queen and king to allow me to come back next year and restart my training over, I could get Soso as my knight master.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is what you want, Princess Diana? You are intelligent enough to finish this year off with some help on getting the missing assignments that you need." 

"Yes your highness. I have seriously thought this through, and this is what I want."

"If you are positive, then you may do as you have wished. You do also have our permission to remain here in Tortal as a Tortal citizen, as was decreed in the alliance papers."

"Thank you your majesties."

With this short, but seccessful audiance done, I left the royal courts to go find my friends. They were sitting on the fences of the practice ring, watching a couple of the paiges go at it, to practice in their free time. When they saw me, they leapt off and came running to me. As soon as they attacked me with hugs, they bombarded me with questions.

"What's going to happen?'

"Are you still going to be a paige?"

"Are you staying here?"

"If you go back, who's land are you going to return to, your mother's or father's?"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. Who said I'm going anywhere? I've spoke with their majesties and we have talked out a plan. I _am_ still going to be a paige, but I will not be finnishing this year up. Instead, I am going to return next year to try this paige thing again. If I fail to complete the four paige years, I can still remain hear in Tortal, so I will try out for the Queen's Riders."

* * *

**_3rd Person POV_**

After dealing with my friends, Diana went in search of Sosonokatsu. Unable to find him, she went to her usual tree in the gardens and sat on a high branch. She had successfully dodged her mother and none of her family would think to look for her here. Besides, if they did she could always go into the forests to hide until they left. She did have the rest of this year and the break to stay hiding if need be.

She was deep in thought, staring up into the slowly darkening sky when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into an embrace. She was about ready to strike when Soso's scent wafted to her nose. Grinning, she sank into him. Smirking, he pulled her up a little higher and kissed her on her cheek.

"So, my beloved, you are staying here after all. Good, for if I had to, I would kidnap you from where ever you would go to and bring you back. You belong to me."

Diana twirled in his arms and met his second kiss with passion. Katsu, with Diana in his arms, leapt to the ground. He was about to head towards his rooms when he heard two set of throats clearing. Abruptly, they broke their kiss to see who was interupting them. They clutched eachother closer together possesively when they saw their parents.

Diana's mother was standing with her arms crossed and a light red tint to her eyes. Soso's father was standing on the otherside, the anger evident on his face. This situation did not look good. Their countries were still at war and here were two of the leaders in eachother's presence.

"Mother-"

"Father-"

"ENOUGH!"

"Sosonokatsu, you are come home with me immediately."

"Diana, you are coming with me back to your father's land."

"No father, I am staying here with Diana."

"Mother, you are no longer my queen and connot order me around. I am a citizen of Tortal and forcing me to leave is kidnap."

"I will not allow you to dally with this... this... feline of our enemy."

"I will allow you to no longer be molested by this vile beast."

"I care not what you say father, I have claimed her as my mate."

"As have I, mother."

"I see no mark to prove this!"

Clutching eachother tightly, they both bit into eachother's necks before their parents could stop them, marking each other as the other's mate. Now there was no separating them, no matter what the parent said. And neither parent could disown their children, for none of the other children had survived the war, they were the only heirs left. In disgust, they left their disgraced children to return to their own lands to vent. Dian and Soso looked at each other in triumph.

"Now there's no separating us."

"We belong together."

* * *

_**A/N**: Yes! I'm finally done. It's taken me forever, but I have finnished it. I will start writing the next story, but after I'm done finnishing another on a different pen-name. I hope you liked the ending of this one. I'll try to make the next more interesting, and I may even rewrite this one to make it longer and better. Who knows, only the future._

* * *

_**Pesche**: Unable to disown the children, they are able to stay together and become rulers of their countries, but that's not until way later. This is the last chapter, and sorry it' been a long time since I've finnished all of this, but I promise you that it won't take me as long next time. The next story I will put up a few chapters at a time instead of one or two. And I'll post them up more often._

* * *

_**Plushie-kun**: I don't need ritalin anymore. It seems as if I have outgrown it. And we all, who understands the greatness of Kai, want to pet him._


End file.
